KonohaKohona Through the Twisted Mirror
by Kneise
Summary: A chapter story about Naruto who somehow winds up on an unmarked path on a rich estate on the island of Kohona in a modern Hawaii. A stranger discovers him and takes an interest in trying to help him find his way home. Rated T, subject to change!
1. Chap 1: Konoha Kohona

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Konoha, Kohona, or anything in this story except the plotline and characters actions!!

Konoha/Kohona: a Naruto fanfic.

The waves came crashing toward the shoreline in a ceaseless pattern; surge, swell, crest, tumble. Dark eyes scanned the horizon mesmerized by their regular rise and fall. Long blue tinged ebony bangs fell in front of his vision and he shook his head like an animal to cast the unruly hair out of his vision. You'd never know he spent every day out here on the water his skin was so pale.

This was his territory, his own private cove and the waves were perfect. He straddled his surfboard and allowed the water to rock him gently. Eventually he gave in to the comfortable rhythm and lie back on his board. He was just dozing off when he heard someone yelling as they crashed through the underbrush.

This quickly caught his attention, as it meant they were trespassing on his private property. This was his family's land; had been for over thirty years. His grandparents had bought it as a vacation property when his Grandfather had visited once on a business trip. His father had inherited it in the will and for some unknown reason had made it a priority to bring the family here. That had been over ten years ago.

Just after the inheritance tragedy had struck the family. They had all been killed on a night outing; all except Sasuke who had been late getting home for the weekend from academy. He arrived home to find his parents mutilated bodies in their bedroom, his aunts and uncles, cousins everyone slaughtered. Only one body had been unaccounted for, his brother Itachi.

The police had determined it was the work of a sadistic serial killer, and Sasuke's family had been the unfortunate target of his grisly attacks. Itachi's body was never recovered, although every now and then Sasuke would get the feeling he was somewhere near him and had never believed he'd died in the attack. He never could quite locate the source of the uncomfortable sensations of being watched, but his gut instinct told him it had to be his brother.

Sasuke's attention was riveted to the spot where all the commotion was coming from; whoever was trespassing was making no effort to be quiet. In fact it was as if he wanted to be caught. Sasuke merely watched impassively as the intruder struggled in the dense foliage that bordered the almost impassable path that lead to this secret cove.

With a loud indignant shout and a heaving of lush grasses a teenage boy pushed his way through the brush. He stopped short when he saw Sasuke sitting on the water.

"Hey you! Where the hell am I?" the stranger called out in a challenging tone.

Sasuke was momentarily surprised to be addressed in his native language and in the resultant second silence his sensitive ears were again assaulted by the loud boy in front of him. As he was about to answer the boy he was shocked into silence when the boy began to walk on top of the water towards him. Sasuke concluded the tide must be out and the sandy beach had gone shallow. That had to be the explanation for the boy being able to walk seemingly on the water's surface.

"Oy, Teme! Did you hear me? I said where the hell am I!?"

Sasuke looked him over, there was no mistaking it, he was walking on the water. If Sasuke wasn't seeing it with his own eyes he would never believe it. He was a practical person not given to dreams and fantasies. "Usaratankachi! You're trespassing on my property."

This stopped the boy short. For a minute Sasuke expected him to apologize and try to find his way off the property. This theory was short lived as the boy sputtered a tangle of curses and insults mingled with phrases like stuck up bastards with sticks shoved up their white asses. Sasuke realized he was reacting to the insult.

Finally the blonde ran out of steam and stood there on the water huffing with his cheeks red from yelling. Sasuke took in his clothing; he wore a bright orange outfit with navy blue shoulders and a black mesh top under the jacket. On his forehead was a hitieaete that had a metal shield with a swirled leaf design on it. He had a weapons pouch strapped to his right thigh and another on his left hip. His shoes were open toed sandals. He stood there glaring at Sasuke; impossible blue eyes glistening with anger and animosity.

"What are you doing on my property?" Sasuke asked simply.

The blonde just gave him a challenging look. He seemed to be taking notice of Sasuke's black board shorts with red trim and steel grey Hobie tank top. Sasuke shook his head sending water flying in every direction and allowing his weighted spiky hair to assume its natural position; it spiked in the back of its own accord. His bangs hung long in the sides and framed his pale face.

Sasuke had been told by every passing girl, and not just a few guys, that he was beautiful. He didn't care, looks weren't really that important to him. He knew most of them were just after his money. As the sole heir to the vast Uchiha fortune he was rolling in dough. He had chosen to live here in Kohona because he thought he would be less recognized. He had been mistaken, but the surf had captured his interest and he had stayed.

He matched the glare the boy was giving him and turned it up a notch eventually settling his features into the typical Uchiha smirk. The boy noticed and his own face twisted into a sour grimace of pent up anger and confusion.

Finally Sasuke remembered what little of the manners his mother had drilled into him and offered for the blonde to follow him back to the house. Sasuke drifted to shore easily on his board and expertly flipped it up and caught it sticking it nose first into the soft sand near the path. He unstrapped his ankle tether and turned to face the boy.

"Follow me to my house." He stated. It was a command, but it held no malice or offence in its tone.

The blonde reluctantly followed where Sasuke lead him. They made their way up the path in silence, and Sasuke could make out the signs of where the blonde had struggled to stay on the path from before. Where he had come from and how he had gotten onto Sasuke's property he did not know, and he was actually intrigued to find out.

Eventually the signs of the boy's presence vanished, and Sasuke couldn't tell where he had trod. "Where did you come from? I don't see your tracks anymore."

"That's because I didn't come this far. I started right back there, next to that tall tree." Sasuke looked at the majestic palm the boy had indicated. Sure enough the tracks started right there. There was no trail leading to the point where the tracks began.

He tried to reason what this might mean, and how the boy could possibly have got to the point where the tree was without disturbing the rest of the trail.

"Look Teme, if it's alright with you I'd like to figure out where I am so I can get home."

Sasuke looked at the boy, "Dobe, I'd like to know how you got onto my property."

"Where is this?" his blue eyes pleaded with Sasuke to answer him, they were wild and almost shocked.

"This is the Uchiha residence on the island of Kohona."

"Kohona? What's that?"

"Hawaii? You ever heard of it?"

"No, is it in the wave country?"

Sasuke turned back to look at the boy again. Did he just say Wave Country? He listened as the blonde kept rambling on about how one minute he was practicing some new Jutsu in the forest of Konoha and now he is on the island of Kohona.

Sasuke listened as he led his visitor to the house. The boy stopped dead in his tracks when they broke through the tree line and the mansion came into view. Sasuke didn't notice at first, he was unaccustomed to visitors, and kept walking. Soon the loss of prattle caught his attention and he turned around to face the boy.

He was standing with the most adorable expression on his face. His mouth was slack jawed and he was gazing up at the multilevel building with awe. His brilliant blue eyes tried to take in every nook and cranny of the stone façade of the building. They raced along the tile roof to the dormers and across the porticoes to the gables and turrets.

Sasuke felt a moment of pride and consternation. The wanderlust in the boy's eyes made him uneasy. Why did he look at the house as if it astonished him.

"How many people live here?" the boy ask in a small voice.

"Just me, and the maid, butler, cook, and a few other servants," Sasuke replied looking at him to gauge his reaction.

When those flashing blue eyes turned to look at him Sasuke felt like he had been caught in the undercurrent of a strong rip tide. There was such a sense of longing and fascination mixed with awe and some other emotion Sasuke couldn't name. If everyone said he was beautiful they had never gazed on true beauty before. This boy with his tan skin and eyes to rival the depth of the ocean itself was breath taking.

Sasuke quickly looked away and beckoned for the boy to follow him.

He led him inside and had to stop once more as the boy's interest was gripped yet again by the lavish décor and extravagant furnishings. Sasuke delighted in watching the boy drink in everything around him. It wasn't difficult to tell he had come from much humbler surroundings.

A maid appeared from down the hall and bowed to Sasuke. Without looking up she asks if he or his guest needed anything. She would never say it to anyone but she was thrilled there was a guest in the house. Sasuke looked the boy over and decided he needed to try to find out more about him. Most of all where he had come from and what he was doing there.

He looked at the maid and directed her to prepare the guest rooms adjacent to his own for the boy and to draw him a warm bath. She hurried off to do as she was told. Sasuke turned to face the boy and found him staring at the floor.

He could read the boy easily and knew he was uncomfortable.

Uncharacteristically Sasuke felt sorry for him. "I should properly introduce myself, my name is Sasuke Uchiha; and you are?"

The boy seemed taken aback again when he heard the name, but he quickly recovered. "Uzumaki Naruto…did …did you say your name was …Uchiha?"

Sasuke couldn't understand why but the boy's voice had grown soft and deep with emotion. "Yes, is there a problem?"

Naruto looked into the face before him deeply. He studied every feature. The dark shielded eyes were the same, so was the hard set of the jaw and the ever-present smirk. He even wore his hair in the same style, there was no mistaking it, he really did look just like Sasuke. How could that be?

Naruto wrestled with questions that brimmed from inside him. Who was this boy who carried the same face and name as his long lost best friend?

Sasuke could tell Naruto wanted to say something. He wasn't about to try to force him to though. Instead he led Naruto through the corridor and down a hallway to the dining room. At the sight of the table laid for two Naruto's stomach rumbled. He blushed and Sasuke was struck again by how breathtaking the boy was.

"Let's get some lunch, then we will talk."

Naruto agreed wordlessly and followed Sasuke to the table.

There were many foods laid out that Naruto didn't recognize; however there were several he did. He sat in the seat Sasuke indicated and a man appeared seemingly out of nowhere to push his chair in. Naruto was used to Jounin poofing everywhere so this didn't disturb him too much.

He held his chopsticks across his clasped hands and joyfully called out, "Itadakimasu!" He quickly piled a little of each dish onto his plate and began the delightful adventure of tasting everything. Sasuke ate little because he was watching the blonde eat with such gusto.

The typically stoic raven haired boy almost laughed out loud when Naruto tasted poi. The expression on his face was worth allowing the Hawaiian staple onto his table. He ate fresh prawns simmered in garlic oyster sauce and fine rice noodles. He sipped his white wine throughout the meal and watched as Naruto apparently got drunk off one glass.

When they had both finished their meal Sasuke showed Naruto to his room where he took a long bath and dressed in the clothing Sasuke's maid had offered him. Then once he was clean and in a comfortable outfit of slacks and a t-shirt he was shown to a comfortable library separating their rooms. Sasuke directed Naruto to sit in a chair and requested he regale him with the story of how he came to be on the unmarked path leading to the secret cove.

Naruto told a story of practicing his new nature manipulation chakra Jutsu in the forest when suddenly a particularly forceful blast had gone spiraling through the trees like a tornado. It had been so powerful as to knock Naruto off his feet and into the trunk of a tree. When he had opened his eyes and looked around him he had been on the path and had followed it to where Sasuke was sitting on the water.

Naruto had asked Sasuke why he had sat on the long blue board and not just walked across the water. This had led to a discussion on chakra usage and Naruto had discovered Sasuke had no understanding of Chakra, what it was, or how to harness it.

This had evolved to an agreement that if Sasuke would teach Naruto the purpose of the board he would teach Sasuke how to use chakra. Sasuke felt he was getting the better end of the deal, because surfing could be nothing compared to the potential of walking on water using chakra. Maybe he could even learn to surf on chakra!! Then he'd be the big Kahuna around town.

This idea was short lived when Sasuke realized he didn't really care to be the big Kahuna, but he did want to try this chakra surfing idea.

Sasuke offered Naruto another glass of wine which helped him loosen his tongue and reveal a lot more than he would have normally. He told Sasuke everything.

Sasuke learned about Naruto's horrible childhood, his failure at the academy, his betrayal by Mizuki and realization that there were those who cared about him, like Iruka sensei. He talked through the afternoon and deep into the night. Excepting for the interruption of a light dinner tray of sandwiches being offered, Sasuke just sat and listened to tales of camaraderie and friendship. He learned how Naruto's best friend, biggest rival, and first real companion had betrayed the village, and Naruto, by leaving to go to this Orochimaru guy. Naruto even revealed that Sasuke looked, sounded, and even acted just like the Sasuke Naruto knew.

Eventually Naruto's eyelids began to droop from the effects of the adventure he had experienced that day, the quantity of good food, and the alcohol. Sasuke called for a maid to help escort Naruto to his room and get him into some bedclothes that Sasuke provided for his use.

Sasuke walked slowly into his own room and settled into a comfortable chair. He couldn't sleep, there were too many things going through his mind. About an hour later a maid came knocking at his door and he instructed her to make sure someone kept watch over the blonde that night. He would most likely awaken in the morning confused and disoriented, and Sasuke wanted to keep him as comfortable as possible. He couldn't explain it but for some reason he felt it was important to keep track of the mysterious man.

Sasuke was confronted with the images and stories Naruto had told him that evening. He grew increasingly curious and eventually could not help himself but to do some research about the things Naruto had told him. He wanted to know if there was anything he could find out about where Naruto came from and possibly how to get him home.

For some reason the last thought brought great distress to the usually unfeeling raven.

He sat down at his computer desk and began to type: in glowing letters in the search engine he typed, Uchiha Sasuke…

This seems like a good place to stop for now. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can!!


	2. Chap 2: Breakfast::Missing

Chapter 2:

Same Disclaimer: Me no own...only wish I did!!!

A shout of near unimaginable decibel awoke Sasuke who discovered he had fallen asleep at the computer and as a result had an imprint of his hand on his cheek; this, he decided was much better than the impression of the keyboard that was pressed into his palm. Before Sasuke could think any further his bedroom door was slammed open by a blonde bundle of indignant energy.

Naruto charged into the room pointing his finger in Sasuke's face and complaining, "I wake up in a strange--but somehow very comfortable--bed, which I fall out of--Why do you sleep so far off the floor?--and I yelled...and then this guy," he hooks his thumb in the direction of a silver haired partially masked man who has dark shades on and is standing in the doorway with a bored expression; "Rushes into my room! I yelled at him and he glared at me!--What is that pervert Kakashi sensei doing in you house anyhow?--He told me I needed to calm down and he'd go get you--Sasuke--you!!...and he didn't even listen when I tried to tell him Sasuke ran away and hadn't come back--but then he dragged me down the hall--well I tried to escape from my room, but that's not the point!...and then he dragged me here!!!"

He took a breath and glowered at Sasuke, "And there sitting in this strange room with that thing--what is that anyhow it looks cool!" he approached Sasuke's desk and reached out to touch Sasuke's laptop, but before he could a pale hand reached out and gently closed the lid.

Naruto glared at Sasuke again, "What the hell is going on again?? I know we talked about some stuff yesterday, but I don't remember most of it and I'm hungry--and my damn head hurts!!!"

Naruto finally finished his onslaught of speech and stood there. Although he was pouting his blue eyes were hard and icy.

Sasuke nodded to the silver haired man, who might have grinned; you could never tell because the mask covered the entire lower portion of his face. He wordlessly left to go prepare breakfast. Behind his sunglasses his eyes sparkled, what had Sasuke gotten himself in to this time? The night maid had only informed him that someone was to stay watch over the spare room until Sasuke told them otherwise. He had been startled when the occupant had howled in obvious pain, and had been surprised by the ball of energy who had tried to rush him to escape. He had only just been able to drag him to Sasuke's room to find out what to do with him.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with renewed interest. The research he had found the night before had been interesting and yet confusing. It seemed that a tone time Japan had been divided into countries called by names of elements of nature; like wave, wind, lightening, or fire. Each country had a political leader and a military leader. The political leader was like an emperor who had several lords under his control. The military leader was a Kage...at least in the five largest countries. These Kage's worked to protect the country they lived in and did work orders. They had villages, and a central and largest village where the Kage lived and presided over the people who were skilled and called shinobi. Not all people were shinobi; some were regular people...shop keepers, restaurant owners, artisans and such. Some of the people who did these jobs and held these shops and businesses were also shinobi, thought, and would leave their work to go on missions.

These shinobi were typically peaceful people, however they would fight when necessary--and for gain. There were wars of great devastation and consequence. Shinobi wars could bring devastation or prosperity. All shinobi were loyal to their Kage, and to their emperor. They worked hard to keep their countries peaceful and prosperous.

When Sasuke tried to look up Naruto he had been mostly unsuccessful. The most information was on the little fishcakes that go in ramen and other dishes. Nearly all information on Uzumaki Naruto was sketchy, or appeared to have been altered or removed altogether. He had been unnerved with information on Uchiha Sasuke.

He wondered if his parents had known this history of people who shared their name. There was not much to go on, but references to evil organizations and rogue shinobi, demons, and the strange coincidences of names had piqued his interest. He determined he wouldn't let the blonde wander off until his curiosity had been sated.

Sasuke looked at his guest and smiled. It was a thin smile, and stretched his lips unnaturally, but it was a genuine smile. "Naruto, tell me about yourself while we wait for breakfast."

Naruto's pout disappeared and was immediately replaced by a grin so unlike Sasuke's even he couldn't dismiss the intensity of it. It thawed his frozen eyes and lit his face, "I'm gonna be Hokage!! I like ramen--I could eat it all the time, breakfast, lunch, dinner...all day long!! Miso ramen is the best, but grilled pork is good too--I'll eat just about any kind of ramen! Ichiraku's is the best, it's this stall where I come from in Konoha, I ate there almost every day!!"

Naruto's grin faltered as he suddenly realized there was no Ichiraku's here--wherever here was! He asked timidly, "Do you have ramen here?"

Sasuke looked at those pleading blue eyes and had to be honest, "Miku can make ramen for you; she can make anything. Usually she cooks oriental specialties while her husband cooks traditional Hawaiian fare."

Naruto's grin was back and bigger than ever.

"How old are you Naruto?" Sasuke suddenly asked as the thought occurred to him.

"I'm sixteen!" was the exuberant reply.

_A year younger than me_, thought Sasuke.

There was a light knock at the door and before Sasuke had a chance to answer it was opened and the woman who Naruto now knew as Miku, came in. "Breakfast is ready," she informed politely.

"Miku!" Sasuke scolded, "I told you to wait until I said for you to open the door!" His scowl was real, but his eyes were soft. She was a good helper and did so much around the house for her young age. She practically ran the household! It was Sasuke's one complain that her upbringing in America had not given her the proper respect and meekness he was used to in servants. She bowed low and apologized. Sasuke stood and he and Naruto followed to a large dining room.

Miku bowed and left them once she had observed the wide-eyed glazed look on Naruto's face. Sasuke had watched as he had drunk in the surroundings as they were lead to the dining room. His blue eyes darted everywhere as if they were afraid to miss out on seeing something. Sasuke was so used to the house by now that he hardly looked at it. He followed Naruto's gaze every so often and looked upon the wall coverings and furniture with new interest.

In the dining room were pale blue silk wall coverings and brocade chairs that matched and had dark blue and purple woven into them. The table was heavy wood and ornately carved. There were several sideboards and serving tables lining the walls. It had been set up for entertaining large dinner parties. This morning there were fish cakes and toast, juice and scrambled eggs, ham was offered smothered in local pineapple. On one side was a large bowl of Sasuke's favorite fruit salad. Two carafes were filled with coffee and tea with silver pitchers of fresh cream and sugar beside them. There was a jug of milk, and at least four kinds of fresh squeezed juice.

Naruto looked at all the choices and couldn't decide where to head first. A table in the corner laden with American sticky buns was sending out an aroma he couldn't resist. He grabbed one and set it gingerly on a porcelain plate. Its sweetness was so pungent it was almost overbearing to his sensitive nose. He slipped a finger covered with sticky glaze between slightly parted peach lips.

Sasuke watched transfixed as the blonde seemed overwhelmed at first the darted to the sweet roll table. When that finger traveled toward that waiting mouth Sasuke found himself captivated. A warm feeling spread from his lower belly throughout his body like flames. He couldn't explain this chemical reaction, or why the sight of the loud energetic blonde sucking sweet glaze off his finger was a sight such that he couldn't move his eyes.

In some part of his mind a thought registered..._Damn I want to be that finger_! He squelched it before it made it fully into his awareness. That thought was too absurd.

He forced himself to look away as another finger began its seeming slow motion path toward the mouth, and the tip of a pale pink tongue slipped out to trace it as if to torture him.

_Kami_! Sasuke thought as he distracted himself by placing two slices of toast and a large scoop of the fruit onto his own plate. A glass of plain green tea and he slipped into a seat and began to eat.

Naruto soon took a place beside him. Sasuke glanced at his plate and noticed he had sampled everything. He smirked.

They ate in near silence, something that Sasuke hardly thought possible, even in the short time he'd known Naruto he had learned he was loud, and loved to talk.

Soon after, they found themselves on the path leading back to the private cove. Sasuke had his board, and Naruto had been outfitted in a pair of Sasuke's old trunks. He wasn't much smaller than Sasuke, but he was skinny. Sasuke lead, as much to keep them going in the right direction, as to avoid watching the boy as he walked.

What Sasuke didn't know was that he was being watched from his silent companion. Naruto observed how Sasuke's pale skin was tight around his muscles. He noticed several scars on his arms and the back of his calf. He was curious and wanted to know, but he didn't ask. At least not yet. Instead he watched as the muscles moved in Sasuke's legs. He thought he wouldn't be too hard to teach to water walk. Probably the hardest would be to learn to summon the chakra.

Naruto wished he had Byakugan, like Hinata and Neji. Then he could trace the path of the chakra in Sauske's body, if there was any. This lead him to wonder is Sasuke had Sharingun. He had faced Sasuke with Sharingun in battle before. He grinned widely to think that he could most likely beat **this** Sasuke with his limitations, no chakra, and no Sharingun. This thought was immediately followed by the thought that it just wouldn't be as much fun that way though.

Sasuke stopped and Naruto almost bumped into him. He stepped around to see what had caused him to suddenly halt their trek through the underbrush along the trail. Naruto couldn't see anything and opened his mouth to ask why they were stopped.

"This is where you came in yesterday. I don't know why, but today it feels different. I noticed it when we stopped here yesterday. There is a sort of energy here that wasn't before, or at least I never noticed it before. He turned deep black eyes to meet up with bright blue. Naruto didn't have to tell Sasuke he could feel it too.

Naruto looked toward where the water just glistened between tall palm trees and others he couldn't name. Why had he come through to this spot? He had been doing a new jutsu with his nature manipulation chakra technique. It had been a powerful jutsu and Naruto had been working alone. There was no Kakashi, Sakura, not even Yamato or Sai had been there. He wondered if anyone had noticed he was missing yet.

In Konoha Tsunade had launched a full scale investigation into Naruto's disappearance. Ino said she had seen him heading towards team seven's old training grounds, where he usually went to train, and as typical he had gone by himself. That had been the last anyone had seen of him.

The only other trace they had was a large after image of his chakra at the scene of the training grounds and his last known whereabouts. There was also evidence of something near catastrophic having occurred at the location. Neji and Hinata had scoured the location for clues, but all they had uncovered had been that weird afterimage. They all thought the same thing; Akatsuki had finally penetrated Konoha's walls and in a mere instance of chance had abducted the unmistakable blonde.

Tsunade had intelligence that warned her Akatsuki knew Naruto was the Jinchurikki, actually she'd known that for a long time, what was new was that they knew his location in Konoha and were biding their time before attacking to capture their prized final target. The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The thought that they had been able to penetrate even the advanced security measures she personally had installed nearly made her sick. She questioned the evidence again and tried to make sense of something that was beyond thinking. There was no blood or even a scrap of Naruto's clothing in the area. Only that strange chakra burn.

Tsunade knew Naruto had been working on a new Jutsu; could it have somehow gone wrong? But the absence of body matter negated that. If he'd blown himself up there would be some blood and matter left behind. She stood and sighed in defeat.

Her shoulders slumped as she turned to face the window. A single tear cut a path down her cheek. She spun on her heel and in one swift angry motion shoved all the papers, books, and materials off her desk. She would be damned if she was going to let this go. There was an answer somewhere and she was going to find it!

Shizune came rushing into the room and stopped short at the look of sheer anger and determination on her master's face. "Tsunade-sama!?"

Tsunade looked at the dark haired woman, "I want all the materials we have on wind nature manipulation and the Kyuubi. If that Damn fox has somehow turned Naruto's training into a chance to escape I will personally destroy him." Her eyes blazed with hatred and fury.

Shizune saluted and offered a "Hai!" as she rushed out the office door. She alerted a couple of Chuunin in the hallway to follow her and filled them in on what they were looking for as they headed to the document storage. They knew better than to question, they had felt the Hokage's rage searing down the hall towards them. They had been glad for an excuse to get farther away from it.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Sakura paced through the hospital corridors. She found it hard to concentrate on her work with the situation with Naruto. What was it that caused her to worry so incessantly about her blonde teammate?? She knew he could handle himself, but the threat that Akatsuki might have captured him made her squirm with terror. She knew he was strong, but she had been one who had seen what had happened to Gaara after they had finished with him. She vowed to keep searching for an answer to this mystery. She would not give up on him.

Naruto had remained steadfast in his insistence that Sasuke would return, he always took a mission that would get him close to Sound village, or even inside its borders. He always kept a lookout for any news of his whereabouts. Naruto was determined Sasuke would come back someday; even when Sakura had gotten angry and had shouted in his face to give up he had refused. He had turned his back on her and had walked away with his shoulders slumped. She had chased after him and apologized and admitted that she couldn't really ever give up, but his desperate search had made her see just how deeply he had been hurt. She wanted him to forget Sasuke if it meant he could go on and be happy. She had finally learned that the mask he wore was just a cover for his broken heart.

What she would never admit was that her feelings for Sasuke had changed. She didn't hate him, but no longer was he her sole center of attention. No longer was he the only one for her, who she pined for and heart pounded at the thought of him. She had moved on, a thought she never would have dreamed possible. He was still special, and would always be her teammate; but he was no longer the center of her world.

She hunted him now to show him who she had become, and maybe even thank him for leaving which had allowed her to find motivation to become the strong shinobi she was.

Naruto though was a mystery. He didn't annoy her like he used to. She saw through his smile to the hurt man he had grown to become. How she had never seen it before she would never know. She grinned and an orderly who had just rounded the corner to come down the hallway where she had been pacing turned quickly to find an alternate route at the sight of her. The maniacal fervor with which Naruto chased after Sasuke had been passed to her now, and she vowed never to rest until she brought Naruto home.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw something shimmer in the sunlight, just for a minute, and then it was gone. Sasuke began to walk toward the beach again, and Naruto followed without mentioning what he thought he had seen. After all it could have just been the shimmer of the heat of the day.

Another chapter in the books. This entire story will be un-beta-ed, unless someone wants to tackle it. I'm doing simple spell check and grammar, but I am more interested in getting it written and posted than really proofing it.

-Kneise


	3. Chap 3: Teaching Sasuke

Same disclaimer: Never owned, never will; only the plot is mine…and the domination to do with my fave characters as I will. XD

Sasuke lead the way to the water. Naruto had an epiphany; he wanted to teach Sasuke chakra manipulation. He didn't know how, but he had a feeling it would work! He wouldn't give up until it did, anyway! So as he followed the graceful body in front of him his mind wandered as to how he could achieve this.

Sasuke tried to chat with the blonde who was following him, but he soon realized he was deep in thought. He would have thought it incapable of the blonde if he weren't seeing it firsthand.

He noticed how Naruto's forehead scrunched up in a flattering way. His blonde spikes stood up in every direction, and the crease across his brow was adorable… wait…adorable? He did not just think that a sixteen year old boy was adorable. Saskue Uchiha did not think anyone was adorable.

Naruto finally had come up with a plan. He would demonstrate the technique for drawing out chakra, and then he would have Sasuke practice. He shot a glance at the boy ahead of him and stopped short to find an inexplicable expression in the dark eyes that were staring at him. "Nani??" he whined.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and again the unbidden 'adorable' crossed his conscience as he looked at him. The bewildered look and innocent way he said, what, were simply adorable; there was no other description that fit. Sasuke shook his head to clear the unbidden thoughts. "Nothing, lets get to the water. I want to see if it's a good swell today."

"What's swell?" Naruto quizzed.

So Sasuke explained the term that meant water condition and waves to surf as they made their way finally to the water.

The water was perfect; it reflected a tranquil turquoise beneath an azure sky. Soft white clouds drifted lazily at long intervals across a lemon yellow sun. There was a soft warm breeze causing the palm fronds to sway in their tropical dance. Naruto forgot himself again and ran across the white sandy beach dancing with the trees.

Sasuke chuckled. The sound was foreign on his lips, but he couldn't help himself.

Naruto heard the soft laugh and stopped midstep. He turned to look at his black haired companion. He thought the smile looked nice on his always serious face. For once he knew to hold his tongue and not say what he thought. He couldn't explain why, but he knew better.

Instead he approached Sasuke and began to explain his plan. "I want to see if you can form chakra."

Sasuke didn't reply he just looked at Naruto levelly. He made a motion for him to continue.

Naruto slid into a cross-legged position and meditated for a moment. Sasuke watched his face slip from eager anticipation to a mask of concentration. His eyes had slipped closed as he meditated, and now they snapped open to reveal sapphire jewels shining with contained excitement. "Watch, Sasuke!"

Sasuke knelt beside Naruto and observed his actions. He was transfixed as the boy moved his hands in rhythms he couldn't understand. Then he held some symbol and closed his eyes. Sasuke's eyes were transfixed on the long slender fingers. Naruto concentrated as Jiraya had shown him, and a sheen of blue chakra gathered around his hands. Sasuke's eyes widened appreciatively.

Naruto released the seal he had been holding and showed Sasuke again, slower, the seal formations to focus the chakra. Sasuke had always been a fast learner and he learned the seals after seeing them only once. He followed Naruto through the procession of seals and concentrated as he held the last. He didn't know what he should do but he focused as hard as he could.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and grinned. He could scarcely believe he was better at something than the great Uchiha. "Try to feel the energy within you and concentrate it in your hands. In Konoha not everyone can manipulate Chakra, only the ninja clans. But you shouldn't have a problem, all Uchiha are ninja."

Sasuke lost his concentration for a moment at Naruto's statement. Could _**he**_ be descended from the ancient families he had read about on the internet? Those Uchiha who were so strong, and yet had died at the hands of one? He had thought those were merely fables, ancient folk tales to pass the time like children's stories. Could there be truth behind them??

Sasuke renewed his concentration, he tried to think about these ancestors who could be his…to call to them and call forth their guidance as the stories his own mother had told him said they would. He was originally from Japan, that was his familial home…they believed in the ancestors ability to be called forth in times of need. He hoped these weren't just children's fairytales; he really wanted to feel connected with something more than just himself. All his family was dead, he alone survived, the last of the Uchiha. He stretched his mind to touch anything. He didn't have time to feel ashamed he was concentrating too hard on trying to feel anything; to connect with anything larger than himself.

Naruto watched him concentrate. He was momentarily amazed at the deep trance Sasuke had been able to put himself in. _I shouldn't be surprised, _Naruto thought to himself, _He is __**the**__ Sasuke Uchiha!_

Sasuke groaned as he came out of the deep meditation he had put himself in. Naruto merely observed. Soon night met day as their eyes locked.

Sasuke couldn't make himself admit defeat. Naruto was cheering him on, saying Sasuke had done better than he had his first attempts. Sasuke wondered if this was a compliment, he didn't know whether Naruto was a powerful ninja or a joke!! He made a mental note to try to look further into the blonde's history. His wealth could buy anything, and now he wanted answers.

Naruto wasn't ready to quit yet, and he goaded Sasuke into trying again. Sasuke was unable to reproduce the deep trance he'd affected earlier. His mind had latched onto the idea of learning more about the enigmatic blonde, and he couldn't shake that thought.

Naruto could tell something was different and he smacked Sasuke in the head and chided him for not putting effort into his attempt. Naruto had a thought to try to channel some of his chakra into Sasuke's hands so Sasuke could feel what he was searching for.

Sasuke settled down and began to concentrate again. He became serious, shoving the thought of his secret research into the back of his consciousness. He sat up straight and began to try to find that deeper place inside him. He was just beginning to succeed when he felt warm calloused hands gently touch his. His eyes shot open in surprise and he nearly toppled over as he saw how close Naruto's face was to his. He could feel his gentle breath; smell the lingering scent of fruit and sweetness from the breakfast a few hours ago. The mischievous grin that spread across the face so close to his was a sight to behold.

Naruto had not released his hands, and Sasuke felt his face warm as he noticed.

Naruto who was always a little thick seemed not to sense the affect he was having on Sasuke. "Concentrate, I want to try something!" he ordered.

Sasuke took a deep breath and forced himself to concentrate. Soon he was able to forget the warmth of their contact and deepen his trance again. Naruto had become tuned to Sasuke and could feel him relax. He waited until he was sure he was meditating well, and then he closed his eyes calling his Chakra to his hands. He opened them and tried to force a gentle flow into Sasuke's hands. It was his own Chakra, not any of the fox's…he understood enough to know that the Kyuubi's chakra was poison to anyone except him.

Naruto tried to feel Sasuke's chakra…he pushed his chakra further into his hands and through, up into Sasuke's arms. He felt no resistance, no force that tried to push him away. He was sure this would work. He pushed harder sending a wave of Chakra deep into Sasuke's body. He watched for some sign that there was chakra inside Sasuke that would push his Chakra away. Only medical ninja could safely introduce their chakra into another body without meeting resistance or causing damage.

This thought occurred to Naruto and he withdrew separating his hands from Sasuke's. As he broke contact Sasuke's body sank forward as if asleep.

Naruto caught him before he hit the sand and lay him gently on the beach, rolling him over so he could breathe. Had he overdone it?? Surely he had pushed Sasuke too hard. He stood abruptly, trying to decide what to do. He was not trained in medical ninjitsu! Typically women were given that job…if only Sakura were there! Naruto flopped to the ground resting on his knees.

Since he'd discovered himself here in this unknown place he had accepted his fate he had not spared a real thought for the others he'd left behind. He had talked about them to Sasuke, but he hadn't really thought about what it meant. He didn't really understand where he was, or how he had gotten there. Certainly he did not know how he could ever get back.

Naruto's head dropped to his chest and his blond spikes drooped. He had so enjoyed having Sasuke back and being so close to him. They were practically alone here and that was just how Naruto would like it. He finally was able to talk to Sasuke and he actually received replies!! Sasuke had been Naruto's friend. They had connected in a way of understanding like no other. Sasuke was orphaned at a young age and alone; Naruto had never known his family he'd always been alone. They had met in a chance way as Naruto had seem the dark haired boy sitting on the dock near his home, and their eyes had met for just an instant. They had bonded in that one instant, Naruto never forgot it. When Sasuke had left the village Naruto had tried so hard to being him back. He'd died…literally died so many times, but always the Kyuubi had brought him back. Sasuke had left, and Naruto had grown into the man he now was.

He gathered himself and glanced at the motionless body he recognized so well. He had pushed too far, his chakra had hurt Sasuke. He didn't know what to do about it. He was afraid to leave him so weakened her alone, and yet he knew he had to get help. He thought no further, he scooped the boy into his arms and carried him back up the beach. His decision made as so many were for him, at a moment's notice.

He had gotten half way back up the path when he felt the pull of someone looking at him. He glanced back down and saw Sasuke's eyes open. He nearly dropped him.

"Put me down, dobe!" Sasuke ordered weakly.

Naruto gently set him to his feet and lay a steady hand on his shoulder as he stumbled. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know what to say or how to go about it.

Sasuke saved him the effort. "Let's go back to the beach."

Naruto looked at him uncertainly. He didn't complain or try to change Sasuke's mind, he turned and began to walk back the way he'd come.

Sakura looked up from the medical journal she'd been reading. She was finding it hard to concentrate on what she was reading. She wanted to be one of the many who were searching so diligently for Naruto. She had vowed when she had heard of his disappearance to be the one to find him.

She sighed and turned back to the task she'd been set. She had been assigned to concoct a potion to help restore the blood of a man who had become anemic. She could make blood replenishing capsules, but Tsunade wanted her to find a more permanent solution for this affliction. The blood can only replenish so many times, as with any cell there can be only so many reproductions before it is too much.

She concentrated, only when her work was done could she try to figure out what had happened to her closest friend.

In the Hokage building Tsunade paced the floor of her office. Naruto had been gone for a whole day and nothing could be discerned about the disappearance. She had gone to the training grounds and searched for answers herself. The chakra had been only Naruto's; there were no other signatures present. Hinata had searched thoroughly, and Neji from the other side neither could determine what had happened. There were minute traces of Naruto's signature everywhere, but no clear evidence of what had happened. Both Hyuuga agreed there was a concentration in one area, that had to be the center of the incident, but they could come up with no answers as to why it was so, or what it meant.

Kakashi had sent his dogs over the area and they could come up with nothing. Kiba and Akamaru had each gone over the area, everyone agreed there was a definite center where the Chakra was strongest, yet none could define it.

Naruto sat on the ground facing Sasuke. Sasuke had explained that before he had blanked out he had felt something. It had felt warm and alive and had passed down his arms and into his chest. He had also felt the same thing in his navel, like a writhing bundle of electricity.

Naruto nodded encouragingly. "Yes!! That's probably chakra!"

Sasuke wanted to try again, but without Naruto helping. Now that he had felt something he wanted to try to focus on that feeling. Naruto felt uncertain, yet what could he say??

He stood by to watch carefully and to intervene if Sasuke showed any signs of collapse again.

He allowed Sasuke to meditate for another two hours before he finally asked a question that he hoped Sasuke could not refuse to answer.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began turning his bright blue eyes and staring directly into the black depths before him, "Tell me what happened to your family."

Sasuke stared into Naruto's face. He could find no malice, only sheer curiosity and desire to know. He nodded once, and lay back onto the warm sand. Naruto sat beside him resting on his legs, waiting as patiently as his energetic personality would allow.

Sorry to end here, but at 6 pages I have to get some homework done!! Finals draw close, and I have to keep my grades! I promise to try to post again soon… If I can work on it tonight at work I will! Never as good to write long hand and retype though… I know this was a slow chapter, but I couldn't have Sasuke be perfect and just get it first try!! He's merely human here, not a ninja…he has to learn how to connect with his past, it's important!

-Kneise


	4. Chap 4: Chakra training

I'm not going to put the disclaimer up anymore… We all know I'm not Masashi Kishimoto!!

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. Naruto didn't like it because he could see Sasuke's emotions in his eyes even when he tried to hide them—which he always had since he'd known him. This Sasuke was not really so different, he dressed differently, sure, and lived in Kohona, Hawaii, not Konoha—but he was still just as readable to Naruto as ever.

"Sasu?" Naruto asked, afraid Sasuke had given in and gone to sleep. No normal ninja had Naruto's stamina, how could a normal human expect to keep up?

Sasuke looked into Naruto's expectant face, and for some reason found himself telling the story very few people knew, and most of those who did were dead! "My parents are dead—killed."

He peered into Naruto's deep eyes, and when he got no reply he continued. "The official report says they were killed by Yakuza, a gang style mafia killing; but I know it wasn't just some random stranger who did it."

Sasuke sat up; he needed to release some energy to continue. "One night I was coming home from school, it was late and I knew mum was going to skin me alive. Dad wouldn't care once he heard I why I was late, but mum would be mad because I didn't call, and I missed dinner."

He paused to reflect. "Maybe if I had called I wouldn't have been too late! If I had just come home in time. But no, I had to stay after to help Sensei set up for the tournament. We were lining up gear for the matches and placing weapons in the holders, it took longer than we realized, It was past dark when I ran down the street to my house. I passed a dark figure in the garden closest to the house, but that didn't register until later."

Naruto had heard the story of Sasuke's family massacre from Tsunade. She had finally told him because he refused to give up on Sasuke and she wanted him to understand some of the reasons driving him to revenge. It was Naruto, however, who had found the Sandaime's documents telling a much more sinister story of betrayal, loyalty, and ultimate love.

Sasuke continued to describe the scene he'd come home to where his parents lay in their own blood and his footsteps were painted in red. He described how he'd been so young and scared…and then when his brain registered that dark figure it was surely too late. Sasuke never thought to call for help at that time, instead he foolishly ran outside to see who had been outside his house. To his surprise the figure was still there.

Sasuke stared into the darkness trying in vain to see a face. When his eyes adjusted and he could make out some rudimentary features he could have cried with relief because he wasn't alone anymore. He told Naruto how ecstatic he'd been to recognize his brother in the bushes, alive—not dead like their parents. He moved to hug his brother, but something in the posture of the older Uchiha caused him to stop. Sasuke could not really see his face, and his brother was not moving, even though he knew it was Sasuke there in front of him.

Sasuke reached out to touch him to make sure he was alright. Itachi whispered for Sasuke not to touch him. Sasuke almost did burst into tears when he heard that familiar voice, but Itachi had more to say.

Sasuke told Naruto how Itachi had revealed that their precious father wasn't so perfect after all. How he'd been part of an organization that took advantage of others through investments like children's sweat shops where young children were exploited under deplorable conditions. But there were darker secrets that Sasuke never knew about their father. Itachi told him all the sordid details that he had been forced to learn about in preparation for his eventual takeover of their father's position as head. It was when Fugaku told Itachi it was time for Sasuke to begin his training that he had snapped.

Naruto could hardly bear to hear Sasuke speak of events that were eerily similar to what had happened in his own village to the Sasuke he knew. Although the circumstances were different the father was still corrupt and had tried to bring the family into it.

Sasuke studied Naruto's face intently as he spoke to gauge his reactions and try to decode what he was thinking. Mostly what he saw was sadness and some other expression like hurt, but no fear, hatred, or disbelief. None of the emotions Sasuke expected.

He locked his gaze with Naruto as he explained that Itachi had admitted to killing their parents because he couldn't let Sasuke be corrupted. He had enough to deal with who their father was forcing him to be he couldn't let Sasuke be drawn in too. Sasuke's gaze never wandered as he told how he'd tried to convince Itachi to run away. But Itachi had finished what he needed to do, and his mind wasn't right anymore. When he stood and the light shone on his face Sasuke had gone silent.

Itachi had gouged his own eyes out in a fit of rage and to atone for killing his parents. He blathered about details Sasuke should have never heard, but Itachi no longer held the typical view of reality. He was sinking into madness and he had to confess all to the silent person there with him. He begged for forgiveness until exhausted he finally collapsed.

Little Sasuke dragged his brother to their secret hideout and hid him there. Then he made use of the new information he had gained.

He called one of the people in the organization, a police man who was very ill, but he didn't even know because his medical condition had been kept from him in case he needed to be used as a convenient pawn that would self destruct. Sasuke's father had been cruel and calculating. Sasuke was desperate, but he was an Uchiha. He used this man to get the scene handled and labeled a gang hit, and was able to get Itachi secretly admitted to an asylum for the criminally insane.

Sasuke tore his eyes away as he revealed his brothers fate. Itachi had sunk further into insanity and had died the previous year with no one ever knowing his part in the family tragedy. His heart had failed him, similar to the corrupt policeman who Sasuke had used to clean up his family name. Perhaps it was his penance after all. The investigation had been closed and the policeman had died suddenly of natural causes within a year.

When Sasuke brought himself to finally look at Naruto he was surprised to see unshed tears swimming in the sea of blue. He looked away to allow Naruto to compose himself, pretending to be interested in the waves crashing on the distant shore of the cove.

He chanced a glance in Naruto's direction and saw from the expression on Naruto's face that he was alright now. He didn't speak—he didn't know what else to say. He wondered if he should admit that he had ordered Itachi's body to be secretly buried in the family plot. Instead he heard himself asking about Naruto's family.

After a moment of silence Naruto began, "I told you most of the stuff yesterday. I was an orphan and grew up alone. I never knew my own family. Tsunade baa-chan said she was looking into it, but who knows with her. All I know for sure is my parents died the night Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked my village. My mum died giving birth to me, and my father was killed in the fighting. I don't know anything about either of them." He shrugged his shoulders.

Sasuke had a gut feeling there was more to Naruto's story than he was telling; he had read about that Kyuubi thing on the computer, he remembered that!

Sasuke stood and brushed sand off his shorts then held a hand for Naruto to grab. Naruto took the proffered hand and pulled himself up. He could have easily gotten up on his own, but it was a friendly gesture. Both boys stood there lost in their own thoughts.

Tsunade had collected samples of foliage in the chakra core. She was busy analyzing them in her lab. All she could deduce was that Naruto had succeeded in using a wind chakra manipulation jutsu, a very powerful one!

She read over the data again. This wasn't the same Fuuton Rasen-Shuriken that Jiraya had been trying to teach him. There was something different in the way the chakra had cut into the leaves and growing plants. It hadn't damaged them on the cellular level as the Rasen-Shuriken did. There was massive damage, but it wouldn't have hurt Naruto, nor killed whomever the Jutsu was directed towards…at least not at this strength.

Sakura brought a document for Tsunade to look at. She looked at the samples scattered throughout the lab and gave Tsunade a quizzical look.

Tsunade signed the scroll, and motioned for Sakura to go on. "There's nothing to tell you yet," she admitted as the pink haired kunoichi left.

In another part of the village Jiraya was just settling into the hot springs when a puff of smoke distracted him. He could tell instantly from the eye that met his he wasn't going to get any "research" done now.

"What have you heard?" the man with silver hair asks.

Jiraya sighed deeply, and admitted he had heard that Naruto was missing, but he also knew about Tsunade's research. He hadn't figured there was anything more he could do that wasn't already being done…and, he added, he always needed new material for his books, so he was busy! This last statement was directed especially towards the silver haired Jounin who had disturbed him. It was well known he was one of the most avid readers of the series Jiraya was famous for writing.

Kakashi didn't respond to that, instead he passed the information that Jiraya was expected to be present at a meeting called by the Hokage herself the next morning.

Jiraya couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard something sounding like the next book had better be worth it as the Jounin disappeared in another puff of smoke.

The evening sky shone down a million stars on two lithe bodies who were clad only in tank tops and board shorts. The remains of a light supper that had been consumed only recently lay on a small table situated between them. Naruto absently spun the green top from a large strawberry between his fingers causing the tips of them to dye red from the berry's juices.

He was staring out through the landscaped yard to the view of the ocean he could see from Sasuke's back patio. He had searched for the hidden cove, but soon realized it couldn't be seen from this vantage point. He pulled one leg up toward his chest and leaned on it resting his head on his shoulder. He allowed the berry top to fall back onto the table from his outstretched arm. From this shaded position he snuck a peek at Sasuke and was surprised to see that the boy's pale skin shined like the moonlight itself.

He was also not expecting to see that he had fallen asleep.

Knowing he wasn't going to be noticed he proceeded to really look at the Uchiha's sole heir. He admitted to himself that the way Sasuke's long bangs fell across his face was striking, like a shadow falling across the moon. He noticed how the dark lashes fanned across the pale cheeks in the same way. The only spot of color were Sasuke's lips, a crescent of dark rose turned up at the corners as if in some private joke.

Naruto wondered what Sasuke was thinking about to cause him to smile. He had figured out that this was not a typical expression to grace the usually composed features.

He had no way of knowing Sasuke was known to be an emotional void, by men and women alike. He was known to not have any interests no matter how exotic, wealthy, alluring, sexy, or otherwise the partner was. Although many hoped to be the one to break through the façade, none had succeeded.

Naruto also had no way of knowing that the handful of times Sasuke had smiled and even laughed were more than any since his abruptly halted childhood.

There was someone who did notice these things, and he was not far away now. In fact, he was stealthily observing the blonde who was stealthily observing his boss. He was also smiling. He alone knew just how long it had been since Sasuke had last smiled. He didn't know who the blonde was, or how he had come to be in their sanctuary, but he knew it was very good for Sasuke. Miku wasn't sure what to think, but she was an American and not one of the long suffering family staff. Of these only Kakashi remained.

Naruto watched as a soft evening breeze blew Sasuke's hair across his face, obviously tickling his nose as it kept wrinkling in displeasure. He decided the gesture was funny…no –interesting…no –cute, yes cute was the word he wanted. Ecchi!! Sasuke, kawaii!?!? Eh, ya, he was actually. Cuter than any girl Naruto had seen. He realized he'd always noticed this but had never acknowledged it before.

He determined it was bedtime. The weird thoughts in his head had to mean he was tired. Besides Sasuke had made him promise to work on the chakra training again the next day…early!

Eh…we're making progress! The story should start picking up soon, but there's just so much back story!! Discoveries should come in segments, and relationships should have time to form! XD

-Kneise


	5. Chapt 5: The Cliff

Morning dawned brightly…too brightly. One eye opened to try to discern exactly why the sun was just so bright this morning.

_Where am I? _ came a belated thought. A dark gaze took in the surroundings and a look of unease spread across his face. He had not wakened outside in a long time. He had been a boy, camping with his father. His brother had been there too.

Sasuke paused…his brother. This thought slipped easily into the next, he recalled telling his secret. Where _was_ Naruto? If he was here, outside, in a lounge chair then where was Naruto.

Sasuke looked around more closely at the patio. He realized he wasn't exactly uncomfortable. Someone had draped a light cover over him as he had slept, was it Naruto? More likely it was Kakashi; he was always taking care of him. Naruto was not there, he wondered where he was.

He began to uncover himself and prepared to go find some breakfast. He folded the cover and laid it on the lounger he had fallen asleep in. As he turned around to go inside a flash of gold caught his eye. He spun around to get a better look. He couldn't see anything, was he imagining things?

He pulled the door open and was greeted by silence. He didn't even know what time it was, was it breakfast? Too early for breakfast? He passed through to the kitchen and found a lingering scent of berries and bread. Miku was washing a plate and had a pan stacked on top of a platter. It looked as though she'd pulled out all the stops for his guest. He passed through and went towards his bedroom.

Soon he had showered and was dressed in clean shorts. He had a tank top in his hand as he passed through the lounge and headed towards Naruto's room.

Naruto hadn't thought about what he'd say, the sight of Sasuke striding through the house purposefully made him call out. "where were you," he asked?

Sasuke stopped midstride. It seemed as if he turned in slow motion. Naruto stood just inside his door, the light was shining around him from the midmorning sun. He was very tan, and the time they had been spending outside the past couple of days had turned his skin to dark bronze. His blonde hair was just as golden as ever. But his eyes were such a vivid blue peering out from the darkened face.

"You said we were going to work on the chakra control, and then you slept all morning!!" Naruto accused.

Sasuke didn't answer; he didn't have to acknowledge the challenge. He wouldn't let this turn into a power struggle…after all he would win, naturally.

He pulled the tank top over his head and headed outside.

Naruto trailed after him, he was spouting off about bastards who thought they were too good for anything and couldn't even offer any explanation. His arguments trailed off as he matched Sasuke's brisk stride and his breath was needed to keep up on the rough terrain.

They were headed in a different direction this morning and Naruto peppered the silence with where are we going, and what's the plan. Soon they reached a breathtaking Cliffside view. They were standing at the top of a cliff that had to be over a hundred and fifty feet straight down. The waves were breaking against a shallow shelf of a beach and among large rocks far below. Naruto forgot himself and took off down the Cliffside at a run.

Sasuke could only stand and watch awestruck as the nimble feet hit the sheer wall without hesitation and Naruto raced toward the water. A shout of sheer joy trailed after him.

Sasuke smirked. It was only a half grin, typically a gesture of contempt or chagrin, but today it was definitely happy. Sasuke watched Naruto's sure progress until he reached about twenty-five feet from the bottom. Then he crouched and jumped up into the air spiraling in a vortex until he splashed into the crystal blue water below.

Sasuke watched as he bobbed to the surface, a glint of gold in the turquoise water below. Naruto looked at ease and was enjoying himself until he looked up and saw Sasuke stuck at the top of the cliff.

Reality crashed back to him like a lead weight. This wasn't Konoha, and this might be a dead ringer for Sasuke, but it wasn't his Sasuke.

Naruto's face fell and he almost cried. He was completely alone here in a time and place he didn't belong. He swam away out towards the deeper water. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He heard Sasuke call out to him, but he wasn't in any state of mind to face the dark prince right now.

He would have kept swimming if he hadn't heard a string of words that he would recognize anywhere followed by an oath and a scattering of debris. He spun around in the water to see what had happened. He wasn't prepared for the sight of Sasuke trying to run down the cliff face. His feet were slipping down the wall but he had momentum on his side and he was making progress. Naruto almost laughed at the sheer look of concentration on Sasuke's face, but he was more in awe that he hadn't fallen head first.

It seemed that Sasuke could draw out chakra, he just needed proper motivation, and living was a pretty good motivation. He ran sure and steady, not fast and definitely not as gracefully as Naruto had, but he made his way down the cliff face. He raised his gaze up from the solid surface of the cliff to gauge the distance to the water. He knew he had to push off and get far enough out to avoid being crushed on the rocks at the base.

Naruto did laugh at Sasuke's bewildered expression, obviously he'd been concentrating so hard on staying on the cliff he hadn't realized how far down its face he'd come. He jumped for all he was worth and landed in a good half dive well away from the bottom where the treacherous rocks were.

Soon he was swimming toward Naruto. He stopped about ten feet away and tread water. He didn't know what to say, all he knew was that he had a feeling Naruto was trying to run away, and he couldn't lose him. He had too many questions to ask about where he had come from, and the people there. He knew he'd never ask about the Sasuke Naruto admitted to knowing there, but he still had many unasked questions.

Their eyes locked and Naruto felt that pull he only experienced when looking into that impossible darkness. It was like when they were children and he'd been sitting on the swing at the academy. All the other children's families had come to take them home, and he was the lone child left behind. What he didn't know was that Sasuke's dad had not come to get him either. Itachi had been dispatched to go get him because Fugaku was working late that evening.

Naruto sat on that hard slab of wood with his legs thrown over it like a horse rocking gently side to side. He waited until all the other kids were out of hearing range before he even looked up. He didn't notice the dark eyes that stealthily watched him. Itachi came up from the back and stood behind Sasuke watching him as he watched Naruto walk away. He had waited until it seemed Naruto was out of hearing range before telling Sasuke that he ought not to treat Naruto like the other kids did.

Sasuke had turned to look at his big brother and ask him why. Itachi had never really answered, instead he'd ask Sasuke what he would feel like if he were all alone and was treated that way. Sasuke had not answered his brother, but he had thought about it. Eventually he had grinned and they had headed home.

Later that evening Sasuke had been sitting on the dock by his house when he had heard soft footsteps up on the trail above the basin. He had caught a glance of the blonde slowly travelling down the rarely used path. He seemed to be deep in thought and not really looking where he was going, just allowing his feet to carry him where they did. Sasuke pretended not to notice the boy, but one time their eyes caught and they shared a secret glance and a sort of half grin.

In that look Naruto had understood that he was no longer alone, but someone had noticed him.

He never told Sasuke that he had heard the entire exchange between him and his brother. But it had touched him deeply when he had noticed him on the trail and had actually acknowledged him. They had never been friends in the sense of the word; however, their rivalry had spurned them both on to become greater. Sasuke had been his first friend, and he probably never even knew it.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, this Sasuke…who could barely form chakra, and came from the wrong time and was countries away from Japan. He would make friends with him, and make the most of this place. He never knew if he would get home.

Sakura had poured over the scrolls for two days now. She didn't think there could be anything more she could glean from them but she had nothing else to try. She wished Jiraya would come back to the village so she could ask him what Naruto might have been working on. She suddenly struck on the thought that she might have something! What if Naruto's jutsu had caused something strange to happen, what if it was like the jutsu Kakashi had used once when they were trying to get Gaara back?? He had used his Sharingun to make Deidara's arm go somewhere else.

She released the scroll and it curled back around itself. She dropped it back on the pile on her desk and rushed out to find Kakashi. After asking three people if they knew where he was she was delighted to find he was in the Hokage's office. She ran to the Fire building, and rushed up to her Sensei's office. She heard Tsunade say to come in before she even had a chance to knock.

Sakura pushed the door open and peered in at the three figures crowded around the messy desk. Shizune stood slightly behind Tsunade who was standing in front of her desk with Kakashi off to the side. Tsunade could tell from Sakura's flushed face and bright eyed expression that she had something that she thought was important. "Well, what is it?" she demanded.

Sakura looked at Kakashi, "How did your jutsu work that sent Deidara's bomb into another place?" she asked.

She didn't wait for an answer, she continued excitedly, "It sent his arm there too, I think maybe Naruto's Jutsu made him go somewhere."

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other. Shizune's eyes grew wide as she considered the impact and implications of what Sakura had said.

Kakashi's visible eye turned up to signify that he was smiling. Without another word he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Tsunade shouted orders to Sakura and Shizune to begin to test the leaves they had collected from the site to see if any of them were missing pieces, but weren't cut. This could prove Sakura's theory if they found some.

Kakashi appeared back at the site where Naruto was last known to be. He went to the area where the chakra was still evident. He pulled his hitie-atae from over his eye and activated his Sharingun. In the middle of the chakra signature there was a significant swirl, like a vacuum had been put there. He nodded. Now they knew what had happened, but not exactly how it had happened, and definitely not what to do about it.

Naruto stood on top of the water. Sasuke still couldn't quite control his chakra to accomplish it, and Naruto laughed. Sasuke was always the first at everything, and it was humorous for Naruto to be so good at something and Sasuke to struggle.

He wasn't allowing for the fact that this Sasuke had never drawn chakra, and his ancestors probably hadn't for generations. In a manner of speaking Sasuke was doing exceptionally well, as would be expected of the Uchiha prodigy.

Naruto walked on the water and Sasuke swam to the shore. Once there they contemplated how best to get back up the cliff. Sasuke tried to climb up it a couple of times, but was largely unsuccessful. He tried to concentrate the chakra to his feet, but it was harder to maintain it to go up than it was to keep just enough to stick going down.

In the end Naruto wound up carrying Sasuke on his back as he walked up the wall. Both boys were acutely aware of the closeness of the other the entire trip up. Naruto could hardly stand it, and took the chance to show off his stamina by running most of the way up the cliff. When they reached the top both boys were panting.

Sasuke quickly jumped off Naruto's back, and Naruto was acutely aware of the loss of heat from his back, but pooled in his front. He pondered this for a moment, before deciding it wasn't something to waste too much thought on.

They headed back to the house talking. Well, Naruto talked, Sasuke listened. He told about the village, and how he had walked through all of it at some point or the other. He explained how his favorite place to be was up on top of the Hokage mountain, a sheer cliff that had been carved to resemble the faces of the great Hokage who ran the village. He told about the hidden chambers inside the carved heads where the villagers could go in times of attack. He explained that being on top of the cliff today had reminded him of being up on the Hokage mountain.

"There wasn't water below the Hokage mountain, the village stretched out as far as you could see. The North gate and my apartment were ahead, off to the West was my training ground. We were called team seven, one of nine rookie teams that year." Naruto looked over at Sasuke, thinking how weird it was to be explaining these things to someone who looked too much like a member of the team.

He described how they were broken into three man teams, not mentioning that he was ranked dead last while Sasuke was first and that was how they had been put together. He also didn't mention how he had discovered that he had too much chakra and it made it hard to control, and that was without counting the fox's chakra. He had learned this on his own, and he had been so happy to learn that he wasn't just a freak or a loser! He had jumped for joy and then gone back to work harder on chakra control so he could get even stronger and show Sasuke how much he had improved.

He didn't tell Sasuke that either…that he'd always worked so hard for Sasuke's approval. He never once thought of himself as less than Sasuke. When Iruka Sensei had said he was dead last it had shamed him. He had been glad that Sasuke had not made any comment or even acted like he had noticed really. He'd only acted like it was natural for him to be first, but he'd never even glanced at Naruto to show he thought it was right.

Naruto looked at Sasuke now, wearing a tight white tank top, barely lighter than his skin. His shoulders were pink, and Naruto wondered how he never got sunburned. His skin was so pale; the sunset didn't detract from that fact. He was like the moon and his hair framed his face like the night sky. Naruto looked at himself he was all sunshine and daylight, even his bright blue eyes were like the midday sky and his golden hair was the sun. He'd heard it all his life, but this afternoon he realized how it was true if he had Sasuke to compare to.

Sasuke actually stopped and asked him what he was thinking about. Naruto looked at him, looked deep into those dark eyes so close to his. He didn't answer, how could he admit what his thoughts had just been??

Instead he shook his head and grinned widely and continued walking. Sasuke watched him for a moment than slipped into step beside him. They walked easily together, Sasuke was just a bit taller and a year older, yet they matched their pace perfectly. They walked in silence until they got to the house. They had wasted the entire day doing nothing. It hadn't been a waste really. Sasuke had learned chakra control finally.

Naruto threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulders like he used to do when they were younger and had spent the day training. Sasuke looked at him, but he didn't make a motion to move away. They walked like that into the clearing, until Naruto saw the spread of food Miku had laid out for them. Then he took off running toward the closest seat grabbing a plate before he even sat down. Sasuke approached more calmly, but he took the seat beside Naruto and served himself.

While they were eating Naruto began to ask Sasuke questions about this world. It took him a minute to start to talk, but soon he was answering Naruto's questions with some enthusiasm and detail. He described what his school had been like, a private academy where he had lived on the campus. He had been conditioned to take over the family business from an early age. He had excelled in all the studies, and he'd graduated top of his class. He had only just finished that last year a couple of weeks before Naruto had come. He hadn't even taken time off for mourning except to attend his parent's funerals. He knew what was expected of him.

He had changed a lot since then though. He was more noticeable of those around him, and he paid attention to people. He saw them instead of looking through them. Itachi had succeeded in opening his eyes and changing his path. This year he had spent in America he had done because he wanted to decide what to do next. He was the sole heir to the Uchiha business, but he didn't want it. He knew he had no choice in the matter now, and the board was bothering him to take his position at the head.

Since meeting Naruto he knew he finally would take his place, but he would take it as Sasuke Uchiha, and not just the younger son of Fugaku. In three short days Naruto had already made a difference in him.

Think I'm gonna stop here, tomorrow for our duo will be a big day. If the story goes as I think it will. No one ever tells you stories write themselves, and just because you think something will go a certain way doesn't mean it will!! Sometimes the story changes and the characters take a direction you didn't intend, but you know is right!!

-Kneise ((ya, I know I'm crazy))


	6. Chap 6: Searching

Naruto raced ahead down the path he was getting to know so well. Sasuke followed at a more natural pace. He had learned that Naruto was very energetic and you just had to accept it or allow it to dominate your time and cause discord.

He chose to accept it. It was a rather rare and endearing trait…not that Sasuke would admit that to anyone or even out loud to himself. The blonde had wormed his way into Sasuke's world completely, and it boggled Sasuke to know it. He was the aloof and mysterious Uchiha Sasuke!!

His pondering had not gone unnoticed by the hyper blonde…Naruto had stopped and was waiting for Sasuke to catch up to him. "Who has you looking like you swallowed a lemon??" he asked laughing at the expression on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, but he did not answer. It was his way to give only that information he deemed relevant.

Naruto began to bounce again, "Aww come on Sasu!! We're supposed to have fun!"

Sasuke's sour look grew turbulent for a second, who had given Naruto permission to familiarize and shorten his name? But it was a short second, because he found he rather liked the unorthodox nomer, so long as it came from those apricot lips…. Argh, he was doing it again!

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's expressions and continued down the path. Today they were heading back to the spot Naruto had appeared in to look for clues. Naruto wished desperately that Hinata or Neji were there, or even his Sasuke. A small voice in the back of his mind softly chided asking when he had become "his," but he ignored it as he always did. He couldn't be sure if it was his own conscience or the stupid fox!!

At a seemingly ordinary spot Naruto stopped, "Well we're here, again…now what?"

Sasuke seemed to mull it over, but he could not really come up with anything so he remained silent. He hadn't said more than a few words to Naruto since the morning… he had been very flustered to discover he had an unexpected guest in his bed! Since then he had really been pondering just what it was about the mysterious tan boy with the sinful eyes and flawless tan skin that he was so drawn in by. True his coloring was an oddity for Japan, but since he'd come to America there had been many tanned, blonde, beach boys and girls around. He should be immune to the coloring. There was something deeper in Naruto than the coloring that was for certain.

He had definitely changed Sasuke in the short time they'd been together. Sasuke laughed some, and smiled a few times. More importantly he'd shared secrets no one else had been told! There was just something honest and pure about Naruto. He wished he knew more about him. The research he'd done was long forgotten in his desk drawer, but what he had was not much to go on. Mostly it was a lot of old superstition and incomplete history.

Take that Fox Demon for instance, he should ask Naruto about that…and all the Jutsu that ninja could supposedly do!! They couldn't be real, the time was so primitive, they were in the daimyo era!! Feudal Lords and Emperors ruled with the main population being subservient to them.

Naruto had talked about Hokage and Daimyo himself. Sasuke wondered who Naruto's family could have been and why he was orphaned so completely. There had been no family to come for him, not even one aunt or cousin!

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly, not sure what he wanted to say.

Naruto stopped and waited for Sasuke to catch up to where he'd been going around a circular area of the trails. Sasuke looked so deeply into his eyes as if searching for something. Naruto grinned and held the gaze.

"Who took care of you when you were growing up? I mean you were a baby when your parents died, someone had to look after you!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke trying to gauge what his was reasoning for his question. "There was an old woman who took care of me until I was about three or four. She died and no one else wanted to do it, so I took care of myself." Naruto laughed, "I didn't have much, and food was always a problem, the shopkeepers didn't want to feed me even if I had money. Sometimes they chased me, or threw stones at me to scare me off. But there was always something I could find.

A man named Ichiraku was really nice to me, he ran a ramen stand. He would give me a large bowl of ramen when I brought him coupons for small. He would also let me have food and pay him later for it. I pretty much ate every couple of days, so I was really skinny and small.

I resented the villagers sometimes so I would pull pranks on them, tying jugs of water over their doors so when they went out they got wet. Once I even painted Hokage Mountain!!

I knew I didn't fit in, but I didn't want to if they were so mean all the time. Who wants to be around mean people??

When I got into the academy I was pretty much alone, I told you about Sasuke…how he was the first to notice me. Then one of the Instructors began to really push me hard, and try to make me pay attention and do better. He was the one to become close to me, like a father. Iruka Sensei…"

Naruto smiled fondly, and Sasuke was taken aback by his solemn expression.

When I got into Team 7 I met Sasuke and Sakura for real. They became very close to me, like siblings might. From there I made friends with most of the rookies who were in my class, and some of the other Genin. I even made friends with other Hidden Villages-- one of the Kage, Gaara Sunagakure's Kazekage, is a good friend of mine."

He stopped speaking; he had said all he had to say. He didn't usually get into his story much, just enough to get him by. He had yet to reveal his "little" secret to Sasuke. He was certain the modern boy would not deal well with the knowledge that his new friend possessed something so horrible and malignant. Besides he had told Sasuke more than he'd ever told anyone, except maybe Gaara…but Gaara had possessed the Raccoon demon.

They began to search for any anomaly to distinguish the spot Naruto came through from the usual foliage.

It wasn't long before they both felt a buzzing sensation in the air. Naruto noticed it first, but he wanted to find out where it came from before he said anything to Sasuke. He was going to be the first to figure this thing out!! Sasuke felt it too…it was in his skin and his head all at the same time. He could feel it most in his chest though. He snuck a glance at Naruto and could tell he felt it too but was trying not to let on that he did. Sasuke smirked and continued to widen his search area.

Eventually Naruto lost interest as usual and began stalking Sasuke. He determined this was more fun, and he was actually doing pretty well with it. Sasuke was concentrating so hard to find out just what that vibration was, his whole chest had grown hot from the sensation and it was so much stronger when Naruto was closer. He looked up in surprise to find penetrating blue eyes staring just millimeters from his face. Naruto broke into a triumphant grin and loped off further down the path. Sasuke noticed that the vibration was weaker when Naruto wasn't so close, but it had been almost unbearable when he was in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke paused to ponder this as Naruto wandered down the beach.

Soon Naruto had shucked off his t-shirt and was splashing in the water on the beach, forgetting totally about their mission in trying to determine some reasoning to his appearance. Sasuke approached and watched Naruto playing in the ocean waves. He marveled again at Naruto's abandon and carefree temperament. It didn't seem to bother him at all that he was stuck in a strange land in a strange time.

Something deep inside Sasuke's chest clenched at the thought of Naruto going back where ever he came from. He would miss his laughter and that ever smiling face.

Naruto splashed around diving under the waves to surface in some unexpected place. Sasuke continued casually towards the beach. He felt the warm sand slipping into his zories and he kicked them off in one smooth movement. He left them there just past the grass and walked down the beach leaving footprints beside where Naruto had trod before. He swiftly reached the water's edge and stood there allowing small waves to break over his toes. Naruto was oblivious to anything around him.

Sasuke had a sudden urge to tease the blonde and he dove silently into the water. His target was easy prey as he splashed and laughed. Sasuke slipped back under the water and swam next to Naruto unnoticed. He tucked his feet up under him and pushed off the shallow bottom up and out of the water directly in front of the now startled blonde. Naruto gasped and fell backwards into the water…or he would have if Sasuke hadn't reached out to steady him by placing his hands around Naruto's strong biceps and pulling him closer.

They stood like that Naruto's face frozen in shock and Sasuke's curved into an exquisite smirk that he didn't even know was there. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart; Sasuke could feel warm fragrant puffs of wind blowing across his face as Naruto panted from his antics in the water and from his state of shock.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow and looked deeply into Naruto's eyes taking in the detail such as the color of a stormy sea flecked with tiny slivers of gold that he'd never noticed before. He became mesmerized by those eyes in a way he'd never experienced before. He searched their depths not knowing what he was looking for.

Naruto's brain was racing so fast. He typically acted the fool, laughing and cutting up. He had done it for so long that it was what people expected, and he was in a habit of pretending so much that he would even forget just how astute he could be and just how precise his mind could get when it wanted to. Right now he had already thought of and discarded a dozen scenarios, and had yet to find the appropriate reaction.

He couldn't look away from Sasuke's onyx gaze; he was like a small animal trapped in the gaze of a large predator. A small voice in the back of his mind was chortling with glee and anticipation. It whispered suggestions to him that were usually reserved for moments of daydreaming. The profound knowledge that Sasuke was looking at him with affection and some deep emotion had been noted, but not registered.

What had Naruto stopped cold was the fact that these eyes were staring at him just like he wished someone's eyes would look at him in his deepest most desperate dreams. He was wanted. He belonged.

The voice was enjoying this immensely. Naruto didn't even bother to try to shut it up as he normally would, because the word it had just uttered was completely out of context here…and yet Naruto knew it was accurate in the very center of his soul.

Love.

The powerful emotion in Sasuke's eyes was love.

As soon as Naruto allowed this thought to register in his consciousness he began to react.

His cheeks flamed red, his breathing came in quick short bursts, and his heart was pounding. Sasuke didn't seem to notice that his own hand rose from where he had been holding Naruto's arm and hovered, and then settled gently over the racing heart. Naruto's heart skipped a beat at the contact, and where Sasuke's hand had left his arm was cold…but where it was resting was burning.

With the Shunshin-Jutsu his father had perfected he leaned in and touched his lips to Sasuke's then returned to the 1.5 cm space he started from. It was so fast Sasuke never saw him move, but he felt the feather light touch.

His eyes opened a fraction, questioning, wondering…begging. Then he pressed his lips firmly against Naruto's slightly parted ones. He instantly took advantage of that fact and slipped his tongue between the peach lips prodding tentatively against Naruto's.

Something inside Naruto snapped and he was reacting with frenzy and fire that he thought would consume him from the inside out. Every cell that was in contact with Sasuke's body was aflame. He growled seductively in his throat as he gained the upper hand. He wasn't about to let Sasuke dominate…that was his job!

The force of Naruto's passion forced their bodies backward onto the shallow sandy outcrop of the beach. Naruto's fingers fisted in Sasuke's wet spikes and held his face where he wanted it. A swift yet gentle tug and Sasuke's face was leaning up allowing more exposure to the pale skin of his neck. Naruto mewled and whimpered as he nipped and sucked on every centimeter of exposed flesh.

Sasuke's body reacted on its own and his arms wrapped firmly around Naruto's torso pulling him closer. He ground their bodies together wantonly and gasped as the cold water slipped over their heated forms as the tide slipped in and out. He was too far gone with the pleasure of this new experience to question their positions.

He arched his back as Naruto found a particularly tender spot and snarled as it caused their heated bodies to mesh together even tighter. He was wearing loose trunks but they were suddenly too tight…restricting parts of him that badly wanted freedom.

Sasuke bit Naruto's shoulder to ease his discomfort and enjoyed the shocked groan the action caused. They were frantic in their need; hands, lips, teeth, arms and legs twining, wrapping, gripping, biting, and devouring each other. They were both innocent and their actions weren't perfect. Naruto managed to catch Sasuke's chin with his cheek, and Sasuke hit his nose against Naruto's shoulder. They neither noticed these incidents nor cared.

It was only when Naruto uttered a snarl of particular ferocity and Sasuke looked into his blue eyes to find them orange around the edges that they broke apart. Sasuke stared into those eyes he thought he knew and wondered what the color could be. Naruto panted fighting to gain control of himself.

Sasuke leaned in and gently kissed Naruto one more time. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. When they broke apart and Naruto opened his eyes they were once again brilliant blue.

Sasuke looked at him with twenty questions crowding in his mouth and none getting a chance to break through. Naruto flexed his arms and pushed them both up into a standing position, but he didn't let go of Sasuke. He placed his hands on each hip thrilling at the shiver that traced its way down his spine as he did. Sasuke was not going to be distracted.

He wanted to know what that change in Naruto's eye color meant, and he was certain it wasn't just from the heat of the moment.

Naruto listened to his questions, and then his concerns, and finally his pleas for answers. He knew he was going to have to tell Sasuke his deepest secret, and he knew that whatever had just happened between them would never happen again.


	7. Chap 7: The Truth

Naruto looked deeply unto Sasuke's eyes…like it would be the last time he ever would. He was thinking that thought and trying not to. He was trying to think about the hope of the belonging look Sasuke had shown before. But now he had seen something and Naruto knew he was too astute to pass it off.

Sasuke asked several questions; made several comments…it was the most the Simmerion boy had spoken since Naruto had shown up uncertainly on the private beach.

Naruto looked for some sign that there was a chance this boy could accept him. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to tell Sasuke everything. He was certain when he did that this would be the end of whatever happiness he had here.

Sasuke could see Naruto considering something seep within his eyes. He noticed that Naruto had yet to release his hold on him, and found that he didn't want to be let go. He wanted to remain here beside Naruto forever.

A flash of insight made its way through his hazy brain full of emotion that was both new and yet welcome.

Naruto parted his peach lips to speak. Sasuke raised a hand to place one finger over their fullness. "Whatever you have to say…I will understand. I want to know…but if it means you will leave me then don't say it. Not knowing is better than losing you; losing this."

A moment passed and Naruto stood there with Sasuke's finger pressed softly to his lips. His eyes jumped back and forth between Sasuke's testing the honesty and truth of their declaration. Sasuke wanted him, even to the point of not knowing what he obviously desperately wanted to know. A tear slid down one whiskered cheek and Sasuke caught it with his thumb.

Naruto's worried expression softened and Sasuke lowered his hand to cup the warm cheek now damp from the trail of that lone tear.

"Sasu…will you promise to listen and not judge until the end?" Naruto began.

Sasuke started to nod, but Naruto stopped him, "No, don't say yes…think about it, you must be open minded and ready to accept me no matter what I tell you."

Sasuke stared into the endless blue of Naruto's eyes. He wanted to know what this boy had to say. He could see it was hard for Naruto to tell him, but he understood it was something Naruto felt needed to be said. "I will listen, but I want you to know, I will still want you here no matter what."

Naruto could see the truth of these words. How he wished they would hold true when he had told Sasuke the secret he held inside him.

Naruto tore his eyes away from Sasuke's. He gently pulled Sasuke in the direction of a strand of Palms on the beach. Sasuke followed obediently; still not registering the control he gave Naruto effortlessly. Anyone who saw this would never believe it, Sasuke so completely willing to let another guide him and take precedence over him.

They sat under the cooler shade of the trees facing each other. Sasuke sat cross legged and comfortably leaning against a trunk conveniently bent just right. Naruto sat on his legs as he was taught to in the academy. He twined his fingers nervously together and placed his hands in his lap. He looked at them for a second and then began the tale that would make or break this relationship.

"On the night of my birth war was raging in my village. Konohagakure was under attack from a mythical beast; the nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune. I learned later that no one knew who had set the beast or if it had attacked on its own."

Sasuke suddenly had knowledge he shouldn't have had, "It was sent by Uchiha Madera. He could control the demon with his Sharingun." He didn't know how he knew this, but he suddenly felt a shift and knowledge that was long buried was coming forth in his mind, but slowly and only in bits and pieces.

Naruto looked at Sasuke; his blue eyes were wide and shocked. He didn't know how Sasuke knew this, but he knew it was true.

He blinked and continued, "My mother died bringing me into this world…well my world. My father was a great warrior, but I didn't know that until later either."

Naruto could see Sasuke register this fact as an unknown. Naruto also registered that something was different about Sasuke, he still was pale as ever, and he still had that same spiky in the back hairstyle that was exactly the Uchiha Sasuke trademark this Sasuke had shared with his Sasuke, but there was a knowledge in his face, and a set to his stature. He had shifted, no longer leaning against the tree casually, he was sitting in the ninja posture just like Naruto and he looked totally comfortable that way. Naruto catalogued this difference; he also noticed they were in that exact spot he had appeared in.

"During the fighting my father faced the fox demon. He forfeit his own life to call the Shinigami to carry out a jutsu that traded his soul for power over the fox and sealed it in the vessel of his choice. He lost his soul to be trapped forever in the Shinigami's stomach…along with his enemy. He sealed only the darkest part of the demon with him, trapping the positive energy into his newborn son as he was born and killing his wife in doing so."

Tears rolled down Naruto's face, he had never revealed this depth of the story to anyone. Sasuke seemed not to be surprised, as if he had guessed or even knew this already.

Naruto touched his bare stomach tracing the imprinted seal there; the reminder of what he housed within his body.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and his eyes were red.

Naruto jumped to his feet. "When did you unlock Sharingun!?!?" What is happening to you Sasuke!?"

Suddenly Naruto was rushing into the chamber in his mind where the fox was trapped. Sasuke was there and stood in front of Naruto who had his back to the fox's sealed gate. The boys stared at each other, Sasuke coolly calculating, Naruto defensive and caught by surprise.

The fox spoke behind Naruto, "Uchiha…you broke through the barrier of time and distance to join us. How nice and just when the pup was learning a thing or two…"

He stopped suddenly as Sasuke held out one hand. He wasn't wearing the board shorts and tank top he had been wearing on the beach, he was wearing Sasuke's haori overcoat with pleated dark blue hakama pants and that ridiculous purple braided belt. Kusinagi is holstered across his back as usual.

Sasuke looked at Naruto but didn't say a word. He was having trouble accepting some emotions and thoughts the body he had inhabited held in its brain. Also was the difference of time and location, he had heard Naruto had disappeared and he alone knew he could find him. He had taken a few days to gather the pieces he needed for the jutsu, but now here he was, incidentally just as Naruto was telling the story of his birth. He'd never heard it, and something in it bothered him. The tinge of sadness at Naruto's own father shutting the demon in him at the loss of both his and his wife's lives touched Sasuke...he didn't like it. He was emotionless, a paragon of restriction and control, and yet this touched him. It had to be this incarnation of his genealogy. This body was a descendent of his bloodline, although how he could not fathom. He had no plans of procreating, and there was none who touched him this way in the reality of Konoha and the daimyo era he lived in. Yet there was something that felt right, that he would have heirs someday and the bloodline would continue.

Then as suddenly as they had been transported they were back on the grass facing each other. They stared into each other's eyes and Naruto saw only black.

"Sasuke…" he asked softly wondering which he wanted to see more.

The Sasuke who looked back at him was the world weary Sasuke he knew from his childhood.

"Usuratankachi," Sasuke said with a smirk that was somehow friendly.

Naruto wanted to punch him, shout at him, make him answer where he was- how he had gotten here- why and -what he was doing, and yet he wanted to kiss him too. He blushed as this last thought crossed his mind.

Sasuke's astute eyes saw the blush and knowing where it came from shifted his eyes. Strangely the wanton expression on Naruto's face called to him.

When Sasuke met Naruto's gaze he was once again the lonely boy who knew Kohona as his home. Part of Naruto crumpled as he realized Sasuke hadn't answered him about where he was or let him try to persuade, or pummel, him into coming home. His shoulders did slump as he realized _**he**_ wasn't even home, how could he drag that Teme anywhere!

Sasuke reached out a hand and touched Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, I don't care about the demon. I still feel the same."

Blue eyes looked incredulously into black. The grin that broke over his features outshone the sun in the heat of this day. Naruto rushed forward knocking Sasuke down as he threw his arms around him.

Sasuke muttered, "How do I let myself get drug into these things?"

Naruto pushed back at arm's length to look at Sasuke. He was smiling so that half his mouth turned up, but his eyes were shining with warmth.

The sound of someone approaching down the path caused them to look at each other for a second before shifting into a more presentable position. They were still very close together sitting side by side now, shoulders touching presenting a united front to the intruder.

Kakashi rounded the bend carrying a tray and thermos, his eye was crinkled into an odd curve. It was somehow able to convey mischief and happiness without the ability to see any of the rest of his face. "I thought you might be hungry," he explained as he settled the tray on the sand in front of the boys.

Then without another word he turned and headed back toward the house. Both boys looked at each other and back at the retreating figure. Naruto was never one to resist food, and he pulled the cover off the tray to reveal some chilled bentto boxes. There was also a covered dish of tastefully arranged fruits and the thermos revealed a sort of juice that was sweet and yet tangy. He pulled a set of chop sticks and a bentto box toward himself and uttered "Itidakimasu!"

He glanced at Sasuke who was watching him with fascination. Before he could ask Sasuke explained, "Your moods shift so quickly."

Naruto shrugged and dipped his chop sticks into the flavorful fish section before he looked up. He grinned and popped the bite into his mouth. Sasuke joined him and they ate in silence.

They were both thinking about what had happened. Sasuke had been forced to watch the scene like a bystander as his body had been taken over by a familiar yet unknown entity. The appearance of the demon in front of him with the knowledge that he could control it caused little concern. It was the sudden appearance of the other boy who was so much like him and yet so different. This Sasuke was powerful, and sad. His sadness made Sasuke feel almost jovial! He had known great depths of despair and hurt, and yet seeing the blonde in front of him had caused him irrational comfort. He had questioned every part of Sasuke's mind, and had touched only briefly the dark history that was so similar to them both. Instead the emotions and thoughts about Naruto had captured his interest. He seemed confused and it was that which had most caused his hasty departure.

Naruto simply couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he had been so close to Sasuke yet again, and had once again failed to say anything to him or reveal anything of the importance of their bonds. He hadn't even been able to tell him he could go home and somehow everything would be OK.

In Konoha Tsunade sat at her desk. She had exhausted everything she could think of. Every document in the archives had been searched. She had come to a small conclusion that the Elemental chakra Naruto had been using had combined with his jutsu and that had somehow opened a portal.

She had no idea where Naruto was, or how to find him.

She glared at the sake bottle hiding in her drawer. For three days she had not touched it. Instead she had concentrated on the task of finding out what had happened to Naruto. She knew more than anyone how much he meant to her. He was the future of Konoha, but he was the embodiment of Dan and Nowaki's dreams. He would be the next Hokage, she had already seen to that.

But his absence had created a longing in her heart. She had shunned family and bonds, but that unpredictable ninja had caused her to believe again. She had thought that she would finally have given Jiraya the chance he had always wanted, and had gone to his grave to tell him so.

She wasn't sure who would fit into her crazy life, but she was sure there would be someone, and she would welcome them. Finally, she could welcome them.

A bird was soaring on the wind, and she watched it for a moment before she realized it was a messenger bird.

She rushed to the window, this was not any of Konoha's messenger birds, nor was it Suna, or anyone she recognized for that matter.

It flew unerringly to her window, and settled on the ledge. She untied the tiny scroll from its leg and unrolled it. The bird waited as if it had been instructed to do so.

"SHIZUNE!!!"

In only seconds Shizune was bursting through the door. The frenzied expression on Tsunade's face and a quick glance at the scene; taking in the bird, the tiny scroll put her on alert. "What is it Tsunade-Sama?"

Tsunade barked instructions for Shizune and without thinking the woman ran off to obey. Tsunade then scratched a hasty reply to the message, tied it to the bird's leg, and commanded it to hurry!

In the dense forest outside Konoha Sasuke waited for the bird.

Naruto and Sasuke stacked the empty bentto boxes and thermos and wandered back to the beach in silence. They planned to pick the tray up on the way back to the house later.

Naruto broke the silence. "Thank you," he said softly.

Sasuke looked over at him. "He misses you," he confessed, "That Sasuke…he didn't know it until he saw you there, but he does."

Naruto grinned. Somehow Sasuke had known just what he needed to hear.

They sat on the beach by the water their hands touching, yet not really holding hands.

"You're going to leave me soon," Sasuke began, "You're needed there."

Naruto didn't look at him. He had figured out the pivotal element. He knew that when he had been in his mind with Sasuke there his only thought was how he did it. Now he knew how to get back home. The pieces had fallen into place when Sasuke had come and left.

Sasuke reached out one hand to touch those golden blonde spikes. He hesitated as if afraid the image would disappear as soon as he did. "When?"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, the anguish in his voice that he was trying so hard to control was too much. It was drifting into dusk now; the sun was setting in a glorious show of color over the water. Naruto pulled Sasuke toward him and cradled his face in his hands. What was meant to be a reassuring kiss turned suddenly into violent need.

Suddenly they were wrestling for control and dominance. Naruto wouldn't give in but Sasuke wasn't giving up either. His eyes shifted red, a gift from his other self. Naruto snarled as he realized the change.

Sasuke's heated embrace of victory and the scorching kisses he trailed down Naruto's neck helped ease the torment of defeat. Naruto knew he would succumb to this Sasuke, he would allow him to dominate. It was his gift to him as he knew he would leave in the morning.

Their joining was torrential; they thrashed in the waves sending froths of foam toward the beach on the tide. Their board shorts were torn off and thrown into the water to be devoured by the waves they were creating. It was a long, hot, and passionate union. When they were finally sated the cold water was warm for a meter around them. Naruto's skin steamed in the soft night's breeze.

Naruto rolled over resting on one arm as he lay naked on the beach afterwards. He looked at Sasuke's skin glowing palely in the moonlight. Leaving was going to be hard.

Neither one was bothered by their lack of clothing, instead they lay close together drinking in every ounce out of their limited time left together. Their skin was tingling where it touched.

Eventually they fell asleep like that; bodies twined together contentment on both faces.

Sometime in the night Kakashi brought Naruto's orange clothes and a change of clothing for Sasuke and set them down just inside the trees but out of view of the boys. He didn't need to see them to know they needed them, he just knew.

Sasuke held his hand out for the bird, and replied with a typical "Hn."

He set the bird free and rushed toward Konoha's main gate.

He arrived just as Shizune did. Black eyes full of hidden intent met guarded eyes of the same shade. "I'm to take you straight to the Hokage tower," Shizune began, "But I will not hold back if you try anything. I do not trust you!"

Sasuke merely grunted another "Hn."

He followed docilely enough and stood in front of Tsunade's desk without anyone in the town even knowing he was back. He stared directly into her golden eyes. She ask only one question," Are you certain."

He nodded once.

Her eyes softened as she read the truth in his eyes. "When?"

"In the morning, at dawn."

She stood there, pondering what the next move would be. Dawn was a mere three hours away now.

"Alright, you may come with me," she conceded.

Tsunade turned to Shizune, "You and the team you have assembled will follow us." Then without further explanation she lead Sasuke out the door, past the members of the team Shizune had called for, and back to the spot Naruto had disappeared from.

Sasuke followed Tsunade, and Shizune, Sakura, Lee, and Neji followed behind in a four man cell position.

It was all Sakura could do not to scream out in rage, excitement, and every other emotion within her when she saw Sasuke. Her training had allowed her to reign in her control and follow stiffly. She could only guess this had something to do with Naruto and she would bide her time and ask her questions later, Sasuke wouldn't leave without her knowledge, of that she would make sure.

They took positions around the spot making a sort of perimeter. Tsunade to the direct North, Sasuke next clockwise, Shizune, Sakura, Lee, and Neji in that order making a circle like perimeter.

And they waited.

Sorry I know my pace is slow, but I have had finals and college graduation. Now I'm moving to a new city from a small town. Bear with me, there is to be a reunion you won't believe… and this story is not over just yet!


	8. Chap 8: Reunion

Naruto woke and tried to turn over, but strong arms held him captive. His body ached in places he was embarrassed to think about. _So last night wasn't just some dream, it was real. I saw __**my**__ Sasuke, and this Sasuke accepted me wholly and…_ his thoughts drifted to memories of last night and he blushed deeply.

Sasuke refused to let go of the boy he knew he loved. He knew that he had only minutes left with him, and this thought bothered him more deeply than even his parents' deaths had.

Eventually Naruto turned in his arms and looked him in the eyes. Kyuubi chuckled in his conscious thought and Naruto pushed him out; he found it was easy to do that now. He kissed Sasuke tenderly, and Sasuke responded with emotion.

They broke apart and Naruto looked shyly towards the shore. He had always hated goodbyes, and this one was the most emotional of his life. Finally there was someone who accepted him completely and with no reserve. He placed his arms under Sasuke's and they stood as one.

Naruto had noticed his orange jumpsuit in the weeds just out of the sightline of the beach. He pulled Sasuke in that direction without a word. The sun was not yet fully in the sky, and he knew the timing was critical.

They separated and Naruto felt as if a piece of him was missing. He dressed quickly and stood before Sasuke.

Sasuke had yet to say anything, this wasn't unusual, but there was a deep sadness in his manner this morning.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned his crooked grin. "I will never forget you, Sasuke. I will also always love this you."

Sasuke just nodded once. He knew he had to go now, and he had no words to say that felt appropriate. Naruto's deep blue eyes were filled with longing and sadness. He turned away from Sasuke and nearly kicked a package lying in the trail. He grinned as he thought of Kakashi here, so similar to his Kakashi, and yet also so different. He marveled at the fate of the connections even in this timeline.

Sasuke stayed on the beach, he knew that the Jutsu Naruto would have to use would be powerful, and he understood to stay out of the way. He turned his back to the spot where the only person he'd ever loved outside of his family had disappeared. He sat on the beach and threw stones and shells into the water.

A sudden blast of energy washed over him, and he knew Naruto was gone.

At the same time, Naruto had bent into the stance he had been using that morning. He concentrated and Kyuubi was mercifully silent. Soon he felt the raw power of the wind whipping through his body; he opened his eyes and called out the Jutsu. Everything rushed past his eyes in a blur.

When he could focus his eyes met with something he could not understand. He clutched the package he had brought with him, the gift from Kakashi. "Sasuke…" he whispered.

Sakura squealed in delight to see him, and Tsunade smacked him upside the head as she yelled at him. He barely noticed, and when they realized they weren't even in his thoughts much less getting through they stopped and stood beside him.

Naruto only looked at Sasuke. He was tormented by the memories of last night, with another face and body that could have been this man standing here in front of him.

"Usuratankachi."

The grin that broke over his face could have lit the darkest pit. He stepped forward and handed the bundle to the dark man in front of him. Sasuke took it without a word, no one tried to interfere.

Naruto looked around and saw the others assembled. Neji looked at him with guarded eyes; he was clearly dealing with the fact that Naruto had mastered some incredible Jutsu and power. Although they were now friends, Neji was still tainted with the thought of Naruto as the loser, and he tried to see past it to the Naruto who was in front of him. Eventually he grinned and Naruto returned it with one of his dazzling grins of delight.

Sakura was glaring at being left out of everything, and not really knowing what was going on. She also kept looking at Sasuke as if not to allow him out of her sight for an instant.

Tsunade was glaring at him for making her worry. He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his head in his usual manner of subservience.

Lee was sobbing openly at the welcome return of his treasured friend.

Shizune watched warily, but with a genuine smile on her face. She was glad the troublemaking boy, no man, was back. Tsunade was ready to retire, and now things could move forward. She too glanced at Sasuke, not really knowing his part of this group.

Naruto's eyes locked with Sasuke and he held the gaze. Written on his face was everything he had learned those days he'd been gone. All the feelings he had uncovered and the knowledge that he had finally, although accidentally, brought Sasuke back.

Tsunade stepped back and ordered, "I want a full report on my desk by the end of the day!" and with that she dismissed the others gathered in the clearing. She shot one dark warning look at Sasuke before ordering the others, "Move it now!"

Naruto never tore his eyes from the dark depths of the man in front of him. He felt the others depart, most with reluctance. Neji stationed himself close by, and neither man in the clearing was unaware of his presence. Naruto curved the corner of his mouth at the insight. Sasuke showed nothing.

Finally Naruto could take it no longer, "How did you find me, Teme?" he demanded.

Sasuke smirked, "Our bond goes deeper than I ever admitted."

Naruto looked at him his mouth dropped open in shock. Sasuke had admitted they shared a bond. Naruto's blue eyes searched the stony, pale face for something, any hint of the feelings **he** still had deeply within him.

Eventually Sasuke tired of toying with the blonde and smirked again, but this was more of a smile than a smirk. He unwrapped the package that Naruto had given him. If Naruto hadn't been standing right there he never would have believed that Sasuke's face could show such emotion: shock, uncertainty, and finally a small yet genuine smile.

Naruto had to know what was in the box, "Oi, Teme," he practically ordered.

To his surprise, Sasuke actually showed him the contents. Inside the box was a genealogy report, the Uchiha bloodlines through the centuries. The first page was blazoned with the name Madera at the top, and there were many branches in this section. Naruto moved to stand beside Sasuke and they both read the documents in silence, each learning more about the history of the powerful clan than any before had known.

Naruto noticed Sasuke actually flinch when the scroll slivered from a dense tree to a single thin line. Three names remained and that was all. Naruto looked in disbelief as the name Madera had continued through the lineage… "That's not possible!" he stated the obvious. The other two names were Sasuke and Itachi.

Naruto could read no further, he couldn't intrude in Sasuke's life and he didn't want to see when he noticed the branches flare again, in small movements and then a huge bunch all at once. He didn't want to see who Sasuke's name paired with to create that lineage. Sasuke was unable to not look.

He read only a little further; the scroll seemed to be bound and refused to unravel past the point. A thought flashed in his mind, _knowing the future is a dangerous thing. The rest of the scroll is blank, this is only the possibility._ It was Kakashi's voice, and Sasuke wondered how he was connected to this parchment.

Black eyes met blue again, and Sasuke looked at Naruto. How could the lineage continue with the name he had seen joined to his on the scroll?

Naruto watched the torment in Sasuke's eyes, he'd never let his guard down so completely before, and Naruto knew it was momentous. He felt Neji as he left the two of them alone. Had he too read the scroll? Did he now know a secret that Naruto wanted desperately to know as much as he determinedly did not want to know??

One phrase broke the silence, "Kychiose no Jutsu?" Sasuke marveled the possibility, but it was merely a clone… He understood completely. Only Naruto could create a corporeal clone, and thus when Naruto transformed into the Kychiose no Jutsu he was, in that moment, female… the impossible made possible.

Naruto wasn't following Sasuke, why was he mentioning the sexy Jutsu he had created? More troubling; why was he looking at Naruto like a predator stalking an unsuspecting prey.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke. They reappeared in Naruto's apartment. It was the same one he had always had and Sasuke knew how to get there without even thinking.

The training grounds had seemed more remote and secluded to Naruto, why had Sasuke brought them back to his apartment. He looked around, it was relatively clean, only a few empty cartons of ramen on the table and a few pieces of clothing thrown on the floor. It was small, at first sight only one room with a futon bed on one side and a table with two chairs and a small refrigerator in one corner. There was a separate bathroom, and what was meant to be the bedroom but Naruto had turned into his training room.

Sasuke seemed to appraise the surroundings, they were all too familiar, and Naruto had barely changed a thing since he had left. He marveled at Naruto's perseverance, he knew the boy ate almost only ramen because it was one of the few things that could be bought at a vendor stall or from a rolling cart. Sasuke wondered if the shopkeepers still refused to let Naruto into their shops or if it was just such a habit to eat ramen from all the years it was his sole foodstuff.

He appraised the sleeping quarter; the futon was actually large and looked comfortable. He wondered when Naruto had gotten it, and an errant thought crossed his thoughts…it was big enough for two. It was currently folded out to a bed; it didn't look as if it had been made to a couch for a long time. Why would Naruto bother? Who came to visit him here? Sasuke could detect wisps of Sakura's and Kakashi's essence, and stronger touches of Iruka, but there weren't' really many visitors to this humble place. He was saddened by this thought for some reason.

Sasuke didn't realize he had completely let his defenses down, and Naruto had gotten fully under his skin now, wormed his way into his stony heart.

Sasuke nodded once, and Naruto could take the silence no longer, "What do you want, Sasuke?" his voice slipped as he said the name he had longed to say for so long to the man who was standing here now. Sasuke was really back, he was actually in Naruto's home, and he seemed to be thinking deeply about this fact. Naruto didn't get it. He also didn't get why Tsunade had just let them go without any briefing or dictate to the missing-nin Uchiha. Something had happened since he had been gone, that was for sure.

Sasuke finally looked at Naruto. He smirked and held the still clutched parchment out for the blonde to see. Where Sasuke's lineage branched another name was written. Naruto couldn't help himself, he read the name written there with trepidation.

Blue eyes opened wide and looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

Sasuke couldn't resist toying with a confused Naruto, "So, do you feel for me what you felt for him?" he asked with a heavy smirk coloring his features.

Naruto nodded once, he couldn't form the words…he didn't want to know how Sasuke had understood when he had only been in that other world for such a short time. Naruto had only figured it for himself after much deliberation and mostly it had just happened.

Sasuke seemed to think about this for a minute, his manner changed and his smirk disappeared. His eyes were guarded and Naruto could tell that he was really seeing Sasuke, the Sasuke he knew so well and the one he had fallen for.

No words were spoken, none were needed.

Both men had decided that they liked what was written on that scroll, and the thought of the future it presented for them. Naruto had not thought further than the fact that he was accepted, and impossibly, he was loved. He could see it in Sasuke's eyes…feel it as they moved together and it overwhelmed him as their lips met tentatively and then hungrily.

It was like the beach again; but this time, this time Naruto didn't hold back. This wasn't just a shade of the real thing, this was Sasuke…the man he had fallen for and had acknowledged his feelings for. Unbelievably, he had been acknowledged too. Before he knew what was happening Naruto found himself on his futon, Sasuke was over him eyeing him hungrily, and somehow they had both lost their upper clothing and were naked from the waist up. Naruto liked the feel of their skin together, Sasuke's snowy white against his tanned abdomen, even darker from his days in the sun of Hawaii.

He wasn't going to be dominated this time; he still felt a twinge of soreness from last night's escapade in the ocean. This quickly morphed into anticipation, he knew just how good it felt to be topped, and today he would learn how it felt to top. He growled and rolled them over easily pulling the Hakama off Sasuke's lithe body and tossing it into a corner. Sasuke fought for a bit, but eventually he allowed Naruto to take control.

He would never admit that for once Naruto had more experience than he did. Something told him that Naruto's experience would also be handy, neither of them would be hurt if he topped, he already had the knowledge of what to do and what not. So instead for once in his life Sasuke allowed someone else to lead him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke felt the overwhelming blast of chakra, and he knew Naruto was gone. A single tear slipped down his cheek. He walked down the path he had trod so many times before. It felt empty, it was too quiet. He reached the house too quickly, and his feet pulled him towards the room Naruto had spent so little time in.

He had to look at the bed twice, there was a mass of blonde spikes peeking out of the blanket roll someone had sausaged themselves in. Kakashi _just happened_ to pass by the hallway then. "Ah, you've met our new guest! I'm sorry for not asking permission but she wandered in last night while you were out. I didn't have the heart to turn her away."

The bundle in the bed moved at the sound of voices and a head peeked out from the blanket. Sasuke was shocked by the blue eyes that he knew too well.

A shout broke the silence, "What are you doing in my room?? Don't you know it's not polite to barge in when someone is sleeping?!"

Sasuke smirked, "Did you not realize you are a guest in my house?"

The ranting blonde stopped mid-tirade to stare at the dark haired man who stood in the doorway. Kakashi had left, and Sasuke leaned against the door frame, "So, who are you, guest in my home?" he toyed with her.

She grudgingly told him her name, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I just came to this island yesterday from Japan, and I ran into the silver haired man then he told me I could stay here."

Sasuke thanked whatever god had brought him such an unexpected gift, he also wondered at fate's humor to make his beloved Naruto a girl. Truly the bloodline would continue, he grinned.

He noticed the appraising look the girl gave him. He had on the board shorts and tank top Kakashi had laid out for him on the beach. They were both black, and the shorts had swirls of red on them. Sasuke only now noticed they were like the swirl symbol on the other Naruto's jacket…but there were odd black comma shapes too.

He offered to show her to the dining room for breakfast, memories of just a few days ago passed through his mind and he smiled. She responded to his smile, and Miku slipped down the hallway with a skirt set that she offered to Sasuke for the girl. He arched his eyebrow, there were her daughter's clothes, and she'd outgrown them, but still… "Thank you Miku," he said bowing slightly.

Miku grinned with a knowing look and left him in the doorway. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was still bundled in the blanket. "Here," he said holding out the clothing, "You can wear these today, and Miku will wash your clothing for you. Do you not have any suitcase?" he pondered this, why had she come to Hawaii, and with whom, and … he had a lot of questions.

She glared at him, but slipped out of the cocoon she had wrapped in. She had on one of his old t-shirts; it fit her like a gown around her slim frame. He noticed she had the same build as Naruto, except a bit more developed in the chest. He tried not to look, he'd never really been interested in girls, but she was so like Naruto…he was definitely interested.

She took the clothing tentatively, and he noticed she had faint scars on her cheeks, not quite like whiskers as Naruto's were, but lines all the same. He wanted to touch them, and ask how she got them; he had never asked Naruto that. It was one of many questions he had never gotten around to.

He turned to leave and give her some privacy, but she reached out to touch his arm, "Thank you," she said softly.

He nodded and murmured, "Aa," as he closed the door and waited in the hallway.

She came out in only a few minutes, her hair was spiked up just like Naruto's and Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

"Naruto…" he sighed.

She looked at the longing in his eyes and was fearful. There was such emotion, and no one had looked at her like that, ever. Why was he looking at _**her **_like that? Like he needed her and wanted her...like she belonged.

She gasped as they entered the dining room; Miku had gone all out, just as she had when Naruto had come. This Naruto, he began to call her Naru to distinguish them in his mind, was as appropriately shocked. She ran around just as he had sampling everything. The offerings couldn't have been as foreign to her as they were Naruto, she was from his time period at least, but she was from Japan not Hawaii.

Naru grinned as she nibbled a sweet roll. He waited, he knew she would begin to tell him her story, and he wanted to hear it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There were several complaints made to the Hokage's office through the night and into the next morning. Something about noise disturbance…but she was delighted to find there were also quite a few concerned complaints. The people were afraid to go and look for themselves, but they were actually concerned for Naruto. As a result Tsunade was buoyant and in such a good mood she forgot to yell at three people she was mad at.

Eventually she summoned Naruto and Sasuke to her office, she really was surprised to see Sasuke the one limping, but she held her composure and said nothing.

It had taken them a bit longer to arrive than she had wanted to wait, but she was so happy for Naruto's return she wasn't going to let it dampen her mood. Instead she shot questions at Sasuke…what were his intentions, was he really going to stay or was this just temporary. Naruto shot Sasuke a worried look, until he calmly interrupted Tsunade's tirade and stated that he planned to stay, and actually wanted to rebuild the Uchiha compound.

Naruto looked sad at that announcement; he had hoped Sasuke would stay with him. Sasuke snickered at his forlorn look, "You Dobe! Where else am I going to stay until it is rebuilt? Besides don't you think you're going with me?"

Tsunade chuckled to herself at this declaration; it was as if she were no longer in the room. Naruto looked at Sasuke with such deep eyes that Tsunade had to clear her throat to remind them where they were, lest they forget and try to reenact some of the past night.

She looked from the pair of bright blue eyes to the dark, flat black ones, "As my successor I think that would be a fitting place to live."

Then as Naruto stood there with his mouth gaping like a fish she calmly stated, "You're dismissed."

Sasuke had to haul the awestruck Naruto out of the Hokage's office. Tsunade called out after him, "You start your new training in the morning!!"

The entire population of Konoha appeared to have turned out in front of the Hokage's office upon hearing that not only was Naruto back, Sasuke was here too. The fan girls were heavily represented. Sakura and Ino were the closest to the doors, and both looked darkly at the other as the two men stepped out into the sunshine.

They walked out with their arms around each other comfortably. They seemed oblivious to the crowds. Actually both Sasuke and Naruto knew the crowd was there, Sasuke, as usual, didn't care, and Naruto was too overwhelmed with the news he had just been given to care.

Naruto seemed to come out of some of his shock when he saw Sakura, "Sakura!! Guess what I start Hokage training tomorrow!!"

It was then that he noticed the crowd, and just how large it was. He gulped, he expected a lot of eyes to glare at him for daring to think, let alone state out loud, such an audacious thing. Instead several people congratulated him. Sakura bonked him on the head for being such an idiot, and for still not explaining to her where he had been, how he had got back, and how Sasuke was mixed up in everything.

Three figures moved out of the crowd, they had heard the declaration, and they weren't entirely pleased. The Council Elders approached Naruto and Sasuke. "So it is true, you have returned."

Neither man knew to whom they referred so neither replied. Both stood back straight, defiant, waiting for whatever these Elders had to say.

They called both men to follow and entered the Hokage building. Naruto shot Sasuke a glance, he had been a missing-nin after all…and after the reception here Naruto knew everyone had heard how he had disappeared. He could only imagine how it would appear to these twisted old people with their closed minds.

Surely they expected foul play, and Sasuke's return now could only be linked to his disappearance. This was not good!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aiya!! So… This story is almost finished, maybe a chapter or two to go. It is relatively short compared to my others… I rather like it, I tried to leave the relationship bits up to imagination…You can think about what happens. XD

BTW soz for the long absence, I graduated from College, then we moved, so it has been hectic!!

-Kneise


	9. Chap 9: Facing the Elders

Naruto followed the three elders as they made their way back into the Hokage building and back to the Hokage's office, but they bypassed it and headed around the curving wall to another room; one Naruto had never been in. Sasuke followed silently, he was looking at Naruto and Naruto noticed the gaze boring into his back. He didn't turn around or say anything; he just followed the Elders into what was unmistakably a conference room, or tribunal. There was a raised dais on the back wall and the Elders headed straight for it and took their seats leaving only one empty seat in the middle. Naruto stopped in the center of the room and Sasuke advanced to stand beside him. The two boys were close enough to feel each other's body heat, and they were both nervous. Naruto stood stock still, which is absolutely out of character for him. Sasuke stood in an easy stance with his arms folded across his chest, his face was carefully blank so as not to look too arrogant. No one would guess that he was actually very worried on the inside. The doors at the back of the room shut with a loud bang and the unmistakable slap of a seal being applied to them was heard.

In a moment the woman began to speak, "Naruto we have brought you here to try you for treason against Konoha." Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock and anger, but he held his tongue. Well actually he bit it hard enough to draw blood to refrain from speaking out. His silence seemed to make the Elders angry and the woman glowered at him before turning to Sasuke.

"We believe you aided in sneaking Sasuke into Konoha, knowing he is a missing nin and wanted for treason himself. Your unaccounted for disappearance and unannounced return are questionable acts." She looked from Sasuke to Naruto with a malicious grin. Finally they had evidence against the Jinchurikki; enough to lock him safely away unless he was needed to fight for Konoha.

The two men said nothing; one even looked almost apologetic to be there. Sasuke merely offered a "Hn," in his defense. Naruto clenched his fists and drew off Sasuke's calmness to remain silent. He wasn't going to give them anything they could use against him. He had done nothing wrong.

The woman spoke again, "What, Naruto, no loud outbursts and threats and taunts? Don't you have some trick up your sleeve to try to wriggle your way out of this as usual?"

Naruto turned his eyes to the ground as his teeth gritted together loudly. His eyes were livid and had actually grown elongated pupils, not quite the slit shape of the fox, but nearing it. He was angrier than he'd ever been in his life, but he knew they were baiting him. For once he allowed the typical veneer to fall away and the real Naruto, the intelligent, controlled, and very dangerous Naruto, to show himself. Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye; he was impressed at the Dobe.

Eventually the man on the right spoke, the one with the turban wrapped around his head, "Have you no defense against these charges, Naruto?" he seemed to be looking for something from the tone of his voice. Naruto couldn't be sure if he was looking for a way out of this or a way to make it worse so he kept his mouth shut.

The woman stood in her place and glowered at Naruto and Sasuke. She opened her mouth to speak just as a cloud of smoke appeared at the empty seat. She actually jumped in surprise; they had not expected to be disrupted here. They had sealed the doors for a trial and no one could enter without their allowing it, except… "Tsunade," the old woman hissed.

Tsunade stood in her respective place; she was dressed in the ceremonial Hokage's robes. The Elder's looked uncomfortable, she never wore the robes. The woman spat at her, "So what lies and contrivances have you dreamed up to save the boy this time?"

The old man with the turban looked even more uneasy, and the other man merely looked puzzled. This had obviously not been in their calculated plan. Tsunade carried an official scroll in her hand, and it bore the seals of two Hokage. The woman cringed at the sight of it, her tone changed to outrage, "What is the meaning of this!?! Why have you brought _**that**_ sacred scroll?" Both men were looking at the two women now, and Naruto had only softened his expression slightly at the sight of Tsunade. Sasuke, as usual, had not moved in the slightest.

Tsunade looked at the three elders, "You dare to try your tricks to lock Naruto away, and you challenge the authority of the Hokage to bring in a missing nin for questioning?" Her voice was controlled, but held a note of vehemence to it. The turban man flinched, the other man's slight smile froze on his face, but the old woman was livid in her anger.

"We challenge the authority of the Hokage when the actions of said Hokage are considered dangerous for the good of Konoha!" her face was bright red in her outrage.

Tsunade smiled. The old woman took a step back, it was a self assured smile and one that said I know things you do not. Tsunade formed a seal and broke the two official seals on the document. She stepped forward and began to unroll the scroll; it began to glow with a shimmering light as she did. The old woman sat down, hard, in her seat. The old man with the turban leaned forward. The other man sat on the edge of his seat. "The scroll of prophecy," he murmured in awe.

The scroll pulsed with its unnatural light and lit the room with dances of energy and plays of moving light. Naruto felt suddenly calm and he relaxed. A soft smile spread over his features. Sasuke stiffened as the energy hit him; it seemed to be testing him. Eventually he too relaxed, although he remained as he was with arms folded across his chest. The old woman whispered in a shaky voice, "It can't be! The child of prophecy, here, now!?"

Tsunade began to read from the scroll, "I Namikaze, Minato do hereby set my seal on this scroll." She looked at Naruto, did he know this name? He didn't move, but she noticed the expression on his face, and a small tear fell down his cheek. She continued reading, "and I Sarutobi, Hiruzen do hereby set my seal on this scroll." Everyone noticed the two names, the Yondaime and Sandaime Hokage. Sasuke chanced a look at Naruto; he had only recently found out about Minato, did Naruto know it was his father? The expression of adoration on Naruto's face would convince Sasuke he did, and if that weren't enough Naruto was actually crying…well a tear had run a track down his face. What had he heard when the light washed over him? Sasuke had heard voices in his head that could see through him and knew everything about him. They revealed all his deepest secrets and hidden thoughts; some he'd rather have stayed hidden. In the end they must have liked what they saw because he heard a soft affirmation before the voices ceased.

"This document is a testament and legal fact that the child born is the true heir of Namikaze, Minato, and Uzumaki, Kushina. He shall be given his mother's name to help him become a productive citizen of Konoha and not feel the weight of living under the reputation of his father. He shall grow up in the training and way of the Ninja and shall be given his proper status as son of the Yondaime Hokage. In time when he reaches the age and training to prove he is ready he shall stand in his place to be considered for Hokage of Konoha. He shall be heralded and treated with the honor and respect due to him as the savior of Konoha. He shall be revered and heralded for the great power he has within him to rule the Fire Nation and bring it to even more power and peace. He shall be known as the child of the prophecy, the one to restore all the great nations to peace and prosperity. His mate shall be his equal, and his opposite. This person shall be given the respect and honor due to the mate of the Hokage and the chosen representative to continue the lineage of power and privilege that the Hokage requires. This child, Uzumaki, Naruto, my son by name, shall be forever known as the child of prophecy." Tsunade stopped reading.

She turned to the Elders, would you require hearing the charges that would be brought to anyone who opposes this child. You are all guilty in your treatment of him through his life. You have feared him and wronged him at every turn. It was you who chose the final exam every year at the academy; chose the one task you knew he had never mastered and refused to allow the instructors to properly teach him. You tried his whole life to restrict him and hold him back." Her expression changed to a smirk, "And yet you failed. He is the most powerful Ninja in Konoha. His circumstances have prevented him from taking the examinations that would afford him the rank assigned to his abilities, but you know as well as I that he has surpassed even Special Jounin level. He is on level with very few Ninja. He has also grown. Do you see before you the Gacki we all knew? Or will you finally admit that he is the man he is today in spite of everything you have devised to thwart his efforts.

Should I continue? You paired him with Hatake, Kakashi, knowing Kakashi had never passed a Genin team. You paled when his ability to control the Kyuubi's power was hinted at and then revealed to be true. You devised ways to keep him within Konoha's gates and under your supervision. I challenged you and sent him out to allow him to grow and learn the political skills he would need as the future Hokage."

The Elder's eyes grew large and uncertain, as if to ask if she knew who he was from the beginning. Her knowing smile revealed that she had learned it long ago and had not revealed it to them.

"So you have called a trial today, should we continue with the trial…except it is you who would be tried. You closed minded simpletons resistant to change; even when change is what this Nation needs! You who act as if you are the ruling force of Konoha, and the Fire Nation. You together with Danzou would have this boy chained up in some prison cell as an animal to control and wait for your bidding. I stand here to challenge you.

Today I name my successor, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Naruto is the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha!" Her eyes blazed liquid gold as the seal light up golden and bathed the room in light before filtering down to nothing. The words were burned into its surface and the elders sat in their seats not knowing what to say.

"Speak, you old fools! What say you? Yea or Nay?" Tsunade challenged.

The old man with the turban recovered first, a slow grin spread across his face as he could speak his mind, "Aye, I accept the nomination of Uzumaki, Namikaze, Naruto as Rokudaime Hokage." His grin challenged the others to say anything derogatory.

The other man sighed in defeat, "Aye, I accept the nomination," his grin revealed his dubious enjoyment at not officially saying the name.

The woman looked at her companions; two had been her teammates, along with Sarutobi, when they were young. The other, the man who had just assented to the nomination, had been a contemporary of Danzou. They were all older and had a lot of experience between them. They had supported Sarutobi and had thought him a great Hokage; he had even died protecting the village from Orochimaru. They were slow to challenge the old ways, and they did not like things to surprise them. The man who had trained with Danzou knew a lot of Danzou's plans and dreams; he would not be pleased that he had once again been denied the Hokage's position. Everyone looked at the woman.

She glowered at them, she was the one who usually contrived the plans and gave orders to the other two. This change of events did not please her. But she could not go against an official document signed by not just one, but two Hokage. She took in a deep breath and blew it out, "I accept the nomination."

She stomped out of the room pausing only to make a hand seal to dispel the seal on the doors. The other two Elders rose without a word and followed her. The man with the turban paused to look at Naruto and offered him an apologetic smile as he passed.

Tsunade looked at the child who really did have the power to change their world. He had proved it time and time again, without even trying he caused change where he went, just by being himself and showing others how he understood their situation because he too had been slighted and put down. She smiled to know that the very plan the Elders had put into effect to keep Naruto down and make him feel worthless had backfired and given him the strength to persevere and to win others over with his story.

"Well, Naruto have you nothing to say? Where's the smart comeback and witty retort?" she asked with a grin.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, he hadn't moved at all since Tsunade had opened the scroll. "Naruto?" he asked in concern.

Naruto turned in slow motion to look at Sasuke. The expression on his face was a smile of pure bliss, and yet a little consternation. Sasuke approached him and placed his hand on one cheek. He smirked and chuckled, "Naruto," he repeated shaking his head.

The voices had told him things, and Sasuke was certain they had told Naruto things too, had tested him and found him ready. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what else the voices might have told Naruto. Did he know that he had a great Father who was one of the most respected Hokage? Did he understand that he was always wanted and loved, and his life wasn't how it was supposed to be?

Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke, whose h and was still softly resting on his cheek. Naruto put his hand up to cover Sasuke's hand. He really looked at the other boy. Sasuke's eyes were soft and full of concern. Naruto saw the expression he had seen on the other Sasuke's face when he had admitted he loved him. "Sasuke, I love you," he admitted out loud for the first time.

Sasuke smiled and cupped Naruto's cheek in his hand. He closed the distance between them until he was standing right in front of Naruto. "I know, me too," he admitted.

Tsunade laughed from her place up on the dais. "Your training starts tomorrow, early!" she said and poofed away in another cloud of smoke. Both boys turned to look at her briefly then looked at each other. Sasuke leaned in and touched his lips to Naruto's gently, tentatively.

Naruto grinned into the kiss, and raised his other hand to tangle it into Sasuke's hair and deepened the kiss. Neither of them noticed Shizune as she gently closed the doors and placed a light seal of no admittance on them. The boys could leave when they wanted, but no one could come in and disturb them. She walked away smiling at the turn of events.

In a cavern under the Anbu Black Ops training grounds Danzou was untying a small scroll from the leg of the bird who had delivered it. He crushed it into this hand after he read it. It was as he feared, and he knew he had to act fast before anyone else learned this news. It would ruin everything he had set into motion if anyone learned that Naruto was the son of a Hokage. He summoned Sai who appeared instantly.

Danzou outlined the plan and Sai bowed, "May I keep the code name Sai?" he asked. Danzou was puzzled at the request, this Black Op had never disobeyed, and he had followed every assignment perfectly. Danzou dismissed the concern, it was actually a good plan to continue the ruse as Sai, Naruto had a relationship with Sai and it would make staying in his confidences easier. He hobbled away tapping his cane with every step as Sai disappeared as silently as he had appeared.

Hmmm… I think this was an Ok chapter; I couldn't remember the names of the Elders and didn't feel like looking them up. Sorry! There's just a little more to the tale, and then it's officially done! ((I don't; know if there will be any more flashes to Kohona…it depends on the rest of the story and where it goes, I only have the idea, the story always writes itself!))

-Kneise


End file.
